Red vs Blue The Freelancer Wars Season One
by Agent Texas
Summary: A series that takes place four years after Relocated. Very actiony. Don't judge it by this horrible description.
1. Chapter 1

Red vs. Blue

The Freelancer Wars.

Episode One, Intro.

In the dark hallways of a jail in Houston Texas four years after the Director was arrested the Chairmen made his way through the hallways guided by two male security guards in MarkVI armor. They three reached a slightly wet jail cell where the Director(A.K.A. Leonard Church) was sitting on his bed reading, "Hello." The Chairmen stated and Leonard looked up at him from his book, "What do you want Harry?"

"To bring you some news you'll be pleased to find out." Leonard raised an eye brow to signal a continue, "We found Texas. She was hiding out as a hologram in Valhalla." He stood up and walked to the bars and grabbed them, "Good. I have to request a visit from her." The Chairmen shook his head, "That won't be happening Leonard." He frowned at him, "Now why's that Harry?" He snicker, "She's very displeased and refused to follow us here LEONARD, plus she's severely damaged."

"Repair her. Its important she stays safe and well kept." Leonard said with meaning and the Chairmen(Harry) signaled the guards to leave and they walked out, "you need to forget her Leonard. She passed long ago and you need to get over it." Leonard frowned heavily at the Chairmen, "You don't understand this, do you Harry?" Harry scoffed and snickered, "You're the one that doesn't understand. Your love died and we get that you still miss Allison, Leonard, but its been more then eight years and its time to let go or get some help." Leonard back away from the bars, "Allison is an important part of the Project." Harry raised an eyebrow, "Important? How?"

"She was the only A.I. fragment to be able to take a human form like the Alpha and I still want to no why." the Chairmen nodded, "I see. I'll do my best Leonard, but I hate doing favors for you." The Director looked at him with his eyes narrowed, "Be careful. She's dangerous. Not that I care if you die or live." Harry narrowed his and focused on Leonard, "I'm only taking her because she's great evidence to finally convict you." Leonard walked back over to his bed and laid back down grabbing his book and looking into it hiding his face and peeked over it, "I see your intentions Harry. Good luck on convincing her to be your evidence." The Chairmen laughed loudly at his comment, "She won't have a choice dear Director. If we have to take her kicking and screaming we will."

"Like I said before, good luck." Leonard added bitterly and Harry walked out to the guards and motioned them to go back to his cell and they did.

---------------

Tex peeked around the corner of a rock formation in Valhalla and saw Caboose sitting on the Blue base doing a puzzle with his tongue hanging out as he tried to put it together. Then she looked over at Red base where the Orange one(Grif) and the Redish one(Simmons) were talking as usual while Sarge talked with Lopez by the warthog and Donut was nowhere in site._ Seems clear. _Tex thought and whispered quietly to herself as she started to move into a possible view when she heard someone from behind her, "Welcome back." Tex turned around to see someone in Black armor with a secondary of Cyan with the regular MarkVI armor, "Its been quite awhile." She looked at the clad armored soldier in confusion, "You don't recognize me Tex?" The soldier asked and she shrugged, "Nothing? Its me Tucker." Tex's mouth just about dropped to the floor at the site of Tucker wearing special ops armor, "But your wearing special ops armor." Tucker snickered bitterly, "I'm a Freelancer now, what do you think?" He spun in a circle to show it off and Tex frowned, "Why would Command train YOU to be a Freelancer?"

"I expected nothing less then this reaction. Why the hell are you here Tex?" he asked bitterly and frowning under his helmet, "Not happy to see me Tucker?" He laughed quietly and shook his armored head, "Should I be? You mean after all this time you have came back to apologize for murdering my kid, Stealing the Blue team's ship, stealing my sword, hurting Church's feelings, betraying the team, and taking our smart tank?" She lowered her head slightly in shame and as he finished, "I'm not here to take more from you Tucker." He laughed again slightly, "Then what are you here for? Church is gone, Caboose is an idiot, I would much rather die a cruel gruesome death then help you, Sister isn't here, and we have no idea where Omega is. You have no reason to be here." Tex frowned, "What happen to Church?" He shook his head, "Church got destroyed by an EMP launch sent off by Agent Washington. He was the Alpha A.I., but I'm sure you already knew that." Tex shook her holographic head, "No, I didn't actually."

"You didn't? I'm strangely surprised. Ghosts aren't real." She narrowed her eyes, "But I'm a ghost." Tucker laughed, "You're an A.I. like Church. Which one or what exactly you are I'm not sure, but what I do know is that your not welcome back at Blue base. So if that's why you're here, go fuck yourself." Tucker said walking back to Blue base and Tex watched him, "I'll do this myself then." He didn't turn around or stop, "Good luck. By the way, the Chairmen of The Over Sites Subcommittee has sent out a message telling all Freelancers to catch you and take you in as evidence to convict the Director guilty of the acts committed doing the duration of Project Freelancer. Orders are you catch you at all costs, even deactivating you." She looked at him slightly puzzled then ran over, "And what if they do find him guilty and they caught me?"

"You'll be destroyed like you should have been years ago." Tex stopped and he walked back to base.

---------------

Mean while on a very wet, rainy, heavily abandoned planet only known as Lunar 834. The planet was mostly a rain forest and was pretty much empty minus a few camps of rebel cov. That refused to join the separatists, but somewhere something went horribly wrong for a soldier clad in Cobalt armor lingering under a willow tree that drooped sadly, _What the hell do I do now? _The soldier thought as he looked and listened carefully hoping to avoid being ambushed by another tribe of cov. After a couple minutes of sitting motionless he stood up and started looking around nervously as he raised his sniper rifle and started wondering around, _Careful._ He walked slowly and stealth fully when he turned around quickly and fired when he heard something or someone moving in a bush behind him, a small Blue and Cyan armored elite walked out uninjured, "Blarg honk!!" The clad soldier fixed their gun on the aliens head, "Before I kill you I'd like to know if you have any idea how to get off this planet and if you've seen any HUMANS."

"Blargy blarg!!" He lowered his weapon and ripped off his helmet, "Jr.?" Jr. jumped up at the sound of his name, "Blarg!" The man smiled slightly as his Black messy, wet hair hung in his face, "Have you seen Tex?" Jr. slanted his head and shrugged as the soldier sighed in disappointment, "I figured. If you see her let her know Church is looking for her." Church started to walk away carrying his helmet at his side and Jr. started following him, but Church stopped, "Sorry, but you can't come with me." Jr. didn't seem to understand him and only jumped excitedly, "Honky blarg!" Jr. started running in a direction behind Church and pointed as if to ask him to follow, "Blarg!" Church sighed pointlessly, "I need to get off this planet Jr.." Jr. only continued to run and Church blew his hair off his forehead and started following, "I'm only following you because I have no idea where I am and it couldn't hurt to follow you." Jr. continued walking as Church latched on his helmet while following.

----------------

The Director sat patently on the edge of his bed in the jail cell when a guard walked up to the bars, "You have a phone call." Leonard raised his eyebrow and grabbed the phone placed on the wall of his cell, "Hello?" He asked confused.

"Hello Leonard." The Chairmen's voice chimed in on the line and the Director sighed, "Your calling to brag about catching your only piece of evidence, correct?" Harry only laughed, "Not yet dear Director. I've called to inform you we know that you lied once more." Leonard raised an eyebrow again, "Oh really?"

"Yes. You told us that the Alpha A.I. was destroyed when Agent Washington launched the EMP. And we found a file of a ship leaving three years ago to drop the A.I. off on the planet Lunar 834." Leonard sighed, "That. Let me have you know you must study the file more carefully dear Chairmen. It says on page four that it was only a pile of scrap metal we dropped as we did for must of our scrap metal." The Chairmen scoffed, "I will. And you know what else I'll do Leonard?"

"What's that Chairmen?" He laughed, "Scourer the planet just to be sure your telling the truth. Goodbye Director." Harry hung up and Leonard clinched his teeth and tightened his grip on the phone and forcefully hung it on the wall once more.

**End Episode One.**


	2. Chapter 2

Episode Two, Evidence.

Tex was resting quietly as a hologram sadly under a tree in Valhalla just watching the White, fluffy, marshmallow like clouds float by slowly and steadily as the sunset. Then she sat up with a slight sigh and looked at the side of the canyon wall with a sad stare,

_How could I betray them like I did? _Tex thought and laid back down to see a few stars appearing as the sky turned partially Black. After an hour the sky was Black, the stars were out, and everything was quite as the people in the canyon settled down for the night. She still laid in the same spot then sat up and walked over to Sheila,

"Sheila." The computer screen came to life,

"Tex? Its been quite awhile. What do you need?" Sheila asked nicely and without error,

"Open the back. I need to get in my body again." Sheila laughed slightly,

"You got it." The back opened revealing Tex's robot body that she possessed quickly and walked out as it closed and walked to the terminal again, "Thanks."

"No, problem, but may I ask you why I'm picking up more people in the area?" Tex raised her battle rifle and looked around the dark space behind her,

"Where? I don't see anyone." Sheila scanned again,

"It says now that four people are approaching slowly and my sensors also indicate that they have active cameo."

Tex looked carefully for a shimmer, but saw nothing, "Are you sure?"

Sheila scanned once more, "Move." Tex somersaulted just as a Freelancer attempted to tackle her and he appeared in his Black and White MarkVI armor then stood up and raised his weapon to her head,

"FREEZE!" Tex fired one shot toward his head, but he dodged as she moved an he returned fire,

"Crap!" Tex yelled as the other Freelancers appeared wearing similar armor and fired at her as she ran under one of the half cave formations and ran toward Blue base, but got shot in the shoulder and fell down as the Freelancers held her down,

"You can't win." Tex attempted to turn into a hologram, but they zapped her with a strange device and she tried to turn into a hologram, but only felt a painful shock and screamed as she fell unconscious.

------------------

Church stopped under a tall tree and took off his helmet and Jr. looked at him confused, "Blarg?" Church pulled a cantina out and took a drink then looked at Jr.,

"Lets rest here tonight Jr.." Jr. only grabbed Church's arm and tried to pull him up, but Church pulled him down instead, "Rest here." He said slowly trying to help him understand, but Jr. only started walking again and Church sighed following him and putting his helmet on,

"Fine."

They walked for twenty minutes or so until they came to a small camp of cov. that Jr. ran strait out of the cover of the trees to and called loudly for Church to follow, "Blarg! Honky blarg!"

Church only motioned quickly for Jr. to come back as an elite cov. guard spotted Jr., "Wart?" Jr. looked at the guard,

"Honk blarg!" The guard nodded and Jr. pulled Church out of cover, "God damn it!!" Church yelled and the guard ignored him to Church's surprised and then he noticed the elite had the mark of shame burned on his chest and Church followed Jr..

He led Church into a cov. Building that was heavily guarded and inside was a prophet, "Hello Jr.." He spoke and Jr. jumped,

"Blarg!" Church looked at him in shock, "You're a prophet. What are you doing on this god forsaken planet?"

He looked at Church, "Hello Leonard. Jr. has told us about you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?" The prophet floated over in his chair, "Yes. He tells us you can help us."

Church backed away, "You want my help?" He nodded and floated over to a holographic project and Church followed removing his helmet,

"Our satellites picked up a ship landing about six weeks ago that we believe may have been carrying separatists here in search of any of their kind that haven't agreed to help the humans." The prophet explained and a digital model of a ship appeared and church listened and watch carefully as the lights dimmed,

"So what do you want me to do?" A model of a big cov. Gun appeared, "We need you to see if our suspicions are correct. And if you do we'll proved a ship for you, Jr., and Jr's friend to leave." Church looked at the model,

"Why's this up?"

"You can use this gun's prototype to help incase you run into trouble." He handed Church the prototype, "The Profoe Ten Thousand."

Church looked at the huge weapon, "I'll help you." The lights went back to full light and the holographic projector turned off as the prophet floated back to his original spot,

"Excellent. You can rest for tomorrow in Jr.'s bunk." Church nodded and followed Jr. while holding the Profoe in his left hand as he magnified his sniper to his back.

----------------

Tucker woke up in his room to the sound of the gun fire from the other Freelancers firing at Tex, "What the hell?"

He got on his armor and slowly made his way outside to see everything as before minus a couple bullet holes in the ground that Tucker bent down to and saw the bullet, "Tex." He said disappointed.

_Looks like I'm going to have to save her. _Tucker thought regretfully then walked into Caboose's bedroom where he was sleeping holding a teddy bear and curled up in a ball,

"Get up dude." Tucker said shaking Caboose. Caboose didn't wake up completely, but swatted his hand away,

"Leave me alone Church." Tucker sighed at the mention then shook him harder, "Its me, Tucker." Caboose jerked up, "Hello Tucker!" Tucker sighed again,

"Get your armor on. We have to go save Tex."

"Tex? Tex is back? I don't like her. She's mean." Tucker started to walk out, but stopped at the doorway,

"Yeah she's back. Now get your armor on. If you need help with your chest plate or anything else please, DON'T ask me." He walked out and Caboose waved and smiled happily.

-----------------

"Good morning Allison." Tex woke up to the sound of the Director an sat up grabbing her head as she saw him standing next to his bed as she laid on it,

"What the hell happened?" He sighed, "I have to tell you something about Church and you."

Tex frowned, "We're A.I.." He looked directly at her with a surprised expression,

"I should have known you'd figure it out, you're a smart women." She sat on the bed and looked around, "Actually Tucker told me."

He smiled, "Not to surprising. One more thing." She looked at him suspiciously, "What?"

He sighed again and sat down next to her and touched her, "Your one of the A.I. fragments. You're the Alpha's love."

Tex pushed his hand off and stood up, "And the Chairmen kidnapped me knowing I was a solid piece of evidence?" He nodded and she walked over to the bars and grabbed them,

"That would be correct." He said doing the same.

"Tucker told me that if you get convicted guilty they'll destroy me, is that correct?" He lowered his head as a response and she look over at a rack hanging on the wall that had the keys,

"Hold tight." Tex reached out to it making it only halfway then started looking around and he watched her,

"Your going to try to break us out?" She found a shoe lace and walked back over to the bars,

"Yes, I am dear Director." She started swung the shoe lace until it got in the ring that the keys hung on,

"Is this a good idea?" She looked at him with a frown, "Shut it! Your breaking my concentration!" He shut up and looked out the bars as she made the lace long enough on the end through the ring until she was able to reach it and pull the keys through the bars as a guard and the Chairmen walked in as she hid them behind her back,

"Hello Director." Tex smiled fake and obviously as Leonard did the same, "Hello Chairmen." Tex said and he frowned at her,

"I don't talk to Artificial Intelligence. Now Leonard." Tex scoffed in response.

"What do you want Harry?"

Harry laughed, "To rub in your face that your going to be convicted in just one day! And as you can see there is no escape!" Tex snickered and Leonard suppressed a laugh and kept a strait face,

"Believe what you want Chairmen, but no bars are going to stop me from doing my business." He laughed and looked at Tex as she smiled evilly secretly annoyed,

"Good luck with that." He walked out and the guard followed,

"That was close." Tex stated as she pulled the key out from behind her, "Agreed. Now lets get out of here."

She nodded and unlocked it slowly opening it, "We need to sneak out with as little commotion as possible. So stay quite, stay low an listen to my orders. Got it?"

He nodded and Tex did the same as the exited slowly and peeked around the corner to see two guards in MarkVI armor talking and she turned to Leonard and held up one finger and he nodded as she started to sneak around the corner slowly.

"So I was all like, I don't give a shit what you think Jennifer." The male soldier in clad Black armor finished,

"Nice. I wasn't expecting you to actually break up with her." The soldiers were too rapped up in their conversation to notice Tex sneaking up behind them.

After a few seconds one was down and the other one turned to see Tex as she kicked his weapon out of his hand then kicked him again quickly in the head knocking him out and she motioned for Leonard to come out and he ran over to see them unconscious and smiled as she handed him one of the man's battle rifles an she grabbed the other,

"I've never used a weapon." He said nervously holding it,

"Then you'll suck worse then Church, but we don't have a choice just incase I get in trouble. Now lets move out."

Tex started heading for another room which led to the Counselor's office and she entered to find it empty and she motioned him to enter and they rushed over to his desk, "Lets see what he's got here." Tex said looking through his desk draws as she noticed a button on his desk,

"What's this?" She asked and Leonard looked, "That button puts his voice over the intercom."

Tex smiled and pushed it, "All guards on active duty have the rest of the day off to linger in the cafeteria." Then she let go of it,

"Lets go." they moved out to see her ploy worked and she smiled at her dirty work as Leonard did the same.

------------------

Tucker and Caboose were in the port with just what they were wearing and their weapons as Tucker walked up to a women at a console, "Can you get me clearance to the informational sector?" Tucker asked and she nodded,

"Yeah. Just a quick second." After a few seconds of working on the console she looked at him with a smile, "Cleared. Enjoy your stay at the UNSC prison base."

He snickered and walked over to Caboose standing still, "I'll do my best. Come on Caboose."

Caboose stood still as Tucker started to walk off, "Come on du-" Suddenly the intercom came on, "All guards on active duty have the rest of the day off to linger in the cafeteria." Tex's voice chimed in over the com and Tucker smiled,

"Looks like she's ten steps ahead of us, lets go and help her!" Tucker ran off and caboose followed, "This is going to be fun!"

Tucker rolled his eyes. They were halfway to the Counselor's office when they found Tex and the director,

"Tucker?" Tex said confused, "Tucker." Leonard said, "Director?" Tucker asked, "People!" Caboose yelled and they looked at him,

"Anyway.. We came to rescue you!" Tucker shouted and Tex frowned, "Great job. Now lets get out of here!"

Tucker and Leonard nodded and they ran off to the port once more and reached it quickly, "Careful." Tex said entering slowly as they did the same, "Why are we moving slow!?" Caboose asked loudly and the women at the console ran over,

"Escapees!" She started to run to the console, but Tucker shot her in the leg and she fell, "Sorry baby." He ran into the ship and they did the same, "Can you fly this thing?" Tucker asked as Tex sat at the controls, "I think so. The only thing is that this dumb ass ship doesn't have any weapons."

He nodded and ran back and sat down strapping in as the Director and Caboose did the same, but Caboose couldn't get strapped in until Tucker helped, "Why didn't you help?" Tucker asked the Director and he snickered, "Long story."

"How long?" Leonard shook his head, "Really." Tucker nodded, "Don't tell me."

They could feel the ship take off as the back shut and Tex flew it out and the ship rocked, "Damn it!" Tex cursed, "They have defense turrets! They're lighting us up!"

Tex's hands held tightly on the steering wheel as the lights in the ship turned Red and the ship rocked again, "We're almost out of range!"

Tucker held on tight to his straps as Leonard and Caboose did the same, "Are we going to make it!?" Tucker shouted and the ship leaned rapidly to the left,

"I'm not sure!" Tucker looked at Caboose, "If I die.. I hate you and you're a dumb ass." Caboose smiled, "I hate you too Tucker. And I like you!" Caboose yelled turning to the Director, "Leave me alone."

"Good news!" Tex chimed in from the pilots seat again, "We're out?!" Tucker asked and a relieved sigh came from Tex, "Yep. We're out."

**End Episode Two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode Three, Confessions.**

**Church sat up in the elite sized bed on the planet Lunar 834 still wearing his armor and sat up not bothering Jr. who was sleep near him and he walked over to his weapons leaning on the wall. He looked at Jr. then back at the weapons and grabbed his sniper, "Good old Betsey." He whispered and magnified it to his back before picked up the Profoe Ten Thousand and walking out, **

"**Lets start on the north westerner side of the jungle." Church stated to himself and headed out of the cov. Camp and looked at his compass, "So all I have to do is head.. That way." He pointed toward a less dense part of the jungle that would be perfect for landing a ship, **

_**To easy. There has to be a trick to this. If the separatists were trying to sneak up on the cov. They wouldn't land in such an obvious spot. **_**He thought scouring the area until he saw someone or something using a weird scanning device over the area, **

"**Anything?" A man spoke as the one holding the device lowered it, "Nope." They were wearing Green and Brown MarkVI armor, **

"**Me either. Maybe the Director was telling the truth." The other one out of Church's view said as Church ducked quietly and stealth fully behind a bush, **

"**You think he really didn't drop the Alpha here?" Church squinted his eyes in surprise as the other on made it into view, **

"**Maybe. Lets scour this area." The man that he saw first nodded and they walked off to a different direction and Church started walking toward the area he thought their ship could be when he heard someone moving behind him and Church turned around to see someone in Yellow and Black armor as Church then lowered his weapon, **

"**Wash?" Wash smirked under his helmet, **

"**Church. Looks like we both have the same idea." Church rolled his eyes, **

"**I'd say so. I thought you got killed." Wash shook his head, **

"**No, they dropped me here to cover up."**

"**Like me." Church pointed out and Wash nodded his armored head, **

"**Yes, now lets go find their ship and leave." Church shook his head, **

"**No, I agreed to help some of the cov. Here and I attend to." Wash nodded, **

"**Okay. What do you have to do? I might be able to help." Church smiled, **

"**I need to find out what ship landed here. That's all." Wash laughed, **

"**A UNSC ship. Now lets go." Wash started to walk off into the jungle toward the landing site, **

"**Now lets report back to them. After that we can leave." Wash looked at him, **

"**You go finish helping your little cov. Friends and I'll go start the ship." **

**Church nodded, "Okay, but if you leave me here I'll be so pissed I'll shoot your ship out of the air with the cov. One they promised me." Wash nodded and walked off to the ship while Church went back to camp.**

**----------------**

**Tex walked out of the cockpit and sat down tiredly next to Leonard, "Can I tell you something?" **

**Tex looked at him, "Sure." He looked at the ground, **

"**Church is based off my mind and you spawned from my memory of my ex-girlfriend. Her name was Allison as yours is now and she went off to fight the aliens and I stayed to study nanotechnology at the University of Texas. After about a month I graduated and got hired as a teacher at the collage, but she got killed in battle. Now as much as I wanted to be with her, I couldn't leave collage for it because the military just wasn't right for me. And trust me, I loved that women more then life its self, but I couldn't get myself to do it." Tex listened carefully, **

"**She died. I was devastated, I've never loved anyone as much as her and that's why when the Alpha's love emotion was split off it was just like you. I can also tell you that I'm still not over her death and I know somewhere in heaven she misses me too, but its over. And I know that if the Church you know loves you as much as I loved and still do her that you should never doubt him." **

**Tex squinted her eyes, "Loves? Church was destroyed, right?" He shook his head in shame, **

"**No. We dropped him on the planet Lunar 834 with Wash to cover up Project Freelancer's tracks." **

**Tex looked over at Tucker and Caboose sleeping, "So he's out there on that dangerous planet just because you didn't want convicted?" He looked at her, **

"**I'm sorry, and yes." She stood up and walked to the cockpit without looking at him, **

"**What are you doing?" He asked as she turned off the auto pilot and grabbed the wheel, **

"**Saving Church." The ship jerked to the right quickly and rapidly causing Tucker to wake up, **

"**What's going on?" Leonard turned to him, **

"**We're saving Church. He's on the planet Lunar 834." Tucker's eye twitched, **

"**You can explain on the way there." Leonard nodded.**

**---------------**

**Church was walking back to the camp when he heard a bush rattling and he turned around to see Jr. and the other alien that was with Jr. when Tex left in the ship. **

**He lowered his weapon, "Don't sneak up on me like that." **

**Jr. jumped, "Blarg!" The alien looked at Jr. and shook his head and Church started walking and they started following, **

"**It's a UNSC ship carrying people here to find me." He spoke, but none of them understood him as they entered camp and he walked to the prophet, **

"**Hello." Church said as the prophet looked at a hologram, **

"**Did you retrieve the information?" Church walked over to the holographic projector, **

"**Yep. It was a UNSC ship. They're here to find me." The prophet turned to him, **

"**I bet the ship coming into the atmosphere is some of their reinforcements." Church nodded, **

"**Probably." The prophet floated over to a control panel, **

"**We just finished installing planetary defense turrets. Time to test them out." He pressed a button that fired and hit the ship causing it to crash violently, "Thanks for your help Leonard. You are welcome to this camp anytime and will be forever recognized as a cov. Allie." **

**He nodded with a small smile, "Good. If you ever need assistants you can ask me. And I won't be needing the ship." Church started to walk out and the prophet looked at him puzzled, **

"**Why?" Church looked at him over his shoulder, **

"**I'm stealing the UNSC's ship." **

"**Good luck human." Church walked out, "You too."**

**-----------------**

**Tex woke up to the sound of fire burning and as her vision returned she saw Tucker laying on the floor of the pelican as Caboose laid either dead or unconscious in his seat an the Director stood shaking her, "Allison. Are you okay?" She looked at him, **

"**What happened?" **

**He sat her up leaning against the seats, "This planet has I'm guessing new planetary defense turrets that shot us down." **

**She looked at Tucker that was bleeding from a gash in his chest, "Is he okay?" Leonard looked at her, **

"**He should make a full recovery." She looked at Caboose next, **

"**He's fine too." She looked at him, **

"**Good." She stood up and felt pain in her right leg and looked down to see it damaged, **

"**It was smashed slightly." She nodded and pushed Tucker, "Tucker." He blinked his eyes and grabbed his chest, **

"**Ah.. What happened?" **

**Tex bent down next to him and pulled his hand away, "We got shot down by this planet's planetary defense turrets." **

**Leonard shook Caboose, "Church!" Caboose hugged him, **

"**But I thought this planet was abandoned." **

**She lifted him up, "I thought so too. Know anything Director?" **

**He pushed Caboose off, "There is a few cov. Camps. I didn't think any of them were big enough to build a turret, but I guess I was wrong. I suggest that if we're going to find who shot us down we should go to the largest camp on the planet." Tex looked at him, **

"**And that would be?" He pulled a compass out of his pocket, **

"**That way." He pointed slightly right and they all nodded, but Caboose.**

**-----------------**

**Church was walking to the UNSC ship that he was leaving on when he came across the crashed ship and walked over to the back that was closed tight. He leaned against the side of the ship where someone couldn't see them if they exited and it opened just before Tucker walked, "Fuck that. I want to see alien chicks." **

**Then Caboose walked out, "Are we there yet?" The Director walked out sighing at Caboose, **

"**Are you finished gathering ammo?" Tex walked out loading her battle rifle with a clip, **

"**Yes, now lets go." **

**They started to walk off, but Church stepped forward teary eyed staring at Tex, "Church?" She said spotting him and he hugged her, **

"**Tex." He held tightly onto her and she snickered hugging him back, **

"**You missed me." **

**He backed away, "What the hell women?! I've been looking for you ever since Wash came to me! Where the hell have you been?! Under a rock?!" Tex laughed, **

"**Hiding out. Tucker, Caboose and the Director." She motioned to all of them, but Church looked at the Director, **

"**Hello." Leonard put his hand out and Church looked at it, "Are you really Leonard Church?" He put his hand down with a sigh, **

"**That would be me." Church looked at him then turned to Tucker and Caboose, **

"**Hey guys." Tucker waved and Caboose hugged him, **

"**CHURCH!!!" Church laughed and patted Caboose on his helmet, **

"**I still didn't miss you." **

**They stood in silence for a moment, "Get the fuck away from me!!" Caboose hopped away and stood next to Tucker, **

"**Can we please find away off this planet?" Tucker said and Church motioned them to follow as he walked away and they did, **

"**I was just about to highjack a UNSC ship with Wash." The others lingered behind, but Tex ran up next to him, **

"**Why are you here Tex?" He looked at her slightly, **

"**I came here to find you. The Director told me you were here." **

**She looked at him a bit, "Me? You came all the way to a distant planet, got shot out of the sky, half killed, and put up with Caboose and Tucker to save me from a lifetime on this god forsaken planet?" She giggled, **

"**That's not even half of it, but yeah." He smiled at her, **

"**Doesn't sound much like you. There has to be another motivation other then saving me. What is it?" She smiled, "Smart man. I need your help." He shook his head in disbelief, **

"**YOU Allison need MY help Leonard? Did I hear that right?" She nodded, **

"**I'll explain later." He nodded as they reached the ship and saw two dead guards on the ramp as Wash walked down, **

"**I see you found some hitch hikers." **

**Tex walked in, "Your joking now." He snickered and Caboose walked in and Tucker walked up, **

"**Hi mister Washington!" **

**Tucker looked at him, "Tucker." They shook hands, **

"**Pleaser to meet you." Tucker nodded and walked in as Church did the same and Leonard stopped by Wash, **

"**Hello David." Wash snickered again, **

"**Hello Director." They both nodded and Leonard walked in as Wash did also.**

"**I'll fly." Tex said with no sound of reason in her voice and Wash walked up to her as she sat down in the pilot's seat, **

"**You've managed to crash two ships in the past five years. Not the best track record." She looked at him, **

"**You have a point." She got up and walked to the back and he sat down, **

"**That's better." Tex sat down next to Church and smiled as she strapped in, "Time for take off." They could feel the ship lift off and Caboose fell out of his seat, **

"**OUCHY!"**

**-----------------**

"**I want him found! NOW!!" The Chairmen demanded hitting his desk as two guards in MarkVI armor stood looking at him holding their battle rifles, "I also want the A.I. found by tomorrow or I'll have you FIRED!" They nodded and walked out as he sat at his desk and touched his forehead then hit his desk again. After a few seconds he pulled out the files of the two guards that were SUPPOSE to be guarding Leonard and sent them through the shredder.**

**End Episode Three.**


	4. Chapter 4

Episode Four, Know You Or Me?

"Its good to see you buddy!" Tucker said excitedly as Jr. jumped up to him and he grabbed him,

"Blarg!!" Tucker laughed sitting Jr. on the seat next to him, "Blargy!"

Tucker looked at Church, "You saved Jr.! Thanks dude!" Church smiled at Tucker,

"No, problem man." Tucker smiled back,

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you in Blood Gulch. Your not as bad as I thought." Church raised an eyebrow,

"I'm surprised your apologizing, but same here man." Tucker nodded and turned to Tex next to Church,

"Where are we going?" Tex bit her lip,

"I'm not sure. Ask the pilot." He turned to Wash's back,

"Command. I'm dropping the Director off where he belongs. It could take a couple hours to get there though." Tucker nodded and Tex shrugged at the Director.

----------------

"I want you guys out there 24/7, scanning for incoming ships, cargo, machines, food, water and supplies!" The Chairmen was standing in front of a line of Recovery agents and they nodded there armored heads and saluted him, "Scan every ship landing and that landed on any planet. We know he stole a UNSC space cruiser made to transport soldiers from outpost to outpost or to a base. And we also believe he's working with a Freelancer known as Agent California, or Luverneus Tucker." They listened worried about having to kill a fellow agent, "He may be going under his nickname at the base, Cal.. Keep sharp, find the Director, find Texas, and do what you must, no matter what the may be."

He walked off and they stopped saluting quickly, all, but one agent. He was Agent Utah, the youngest of them all, today was his first mission and he was nervous as hell compared to the older more experienced agents, like Agent Kentucky, a women who's beauty had captivated him since the moment he'd met her.

"Lets go U." An agent in Brown and White armor called and he snapped out of his thought and turned to him as he started to walk off,

"Are you come'in U?"

He raced after him and caught up, "Sorry Mich." U said and Agent Michigan snickered,

"You need to learn to stay on focus when your on duty or your going to fall behind, not all agents are your friend like me." They'd met after U's training, they were bunk mates and now best friends that were now attached at the hip,

"I know Mich. I'm just not used to all this yet and the Chairmen of The Oversights Subcommittee is a little weird if you ask me."

They walked into the hanger where they had stolen the ship and ducked under the crime scene tape,

"He just REALLY hates the Director." U looked at him confused,

"Why? You don't just hate someone without knowing them." Mich sighed loading his battle rifle,

"They never liked each other. Rumor has it the Director was a Nanotechnology teacher at the University of Texas before he was the Director and the Chairmen was in his class. Supposedly the Director was critical on his students and the Chairmen particularly because he would act out a lot in the class room, like making smart ass remarks and trying to tell him how to do his job."

"So he learned to hate Leonard before he was the Director of Project Freelancer and feels like getting him convicted will get revenge." U finished and Mich nodded as they walked over to the console the women was and Mich pushed some buttons,

"The last log she put in the computer she'd just cleared Cal for the informational section of the base." U walked behind the console and Mich moved over,

"Why would he want to go to the informational section? That place only has info in what prisoners are staying here, the base, and what cell is which." Mich stopped,

"It also holds information on who is which cell U. I bet he was trying to brake out the Director, but needed to know what cell he was in." U turned to him,

"I bet your right. But that doesn't really help us much considering we have no real proof and we were asked to find the Director." Mich knew he was right,

"You have a point. I think we might need to go off the base. I've been hearing rumors that the Director dropped the Alpha off on Lunar 834." U tilted his Black and Blue armored head,

"And how does that help?" Mich sighed and shook his head,

"Only about three days or so ago the Chairmen told the Director he'd red a file about a ship dropping some unusable cargo on the planet and he was going to send some agents to scourer the planet and find Alpha."

"So?" U asked in surprise and Mich sighed again,

"You're an idiot. He knew that if they found him they could convict him, so he hired Cal to rescue him so he could rescue the Alpha." U nodded,

"I see. So what are we going to do?" Mich magnified his battle rifle to his back and pulled a grenade off his belt,

"We're going to go get him before he leaves the planet." U bit his lip,

"Sounds a little suicidal." Mich raised his eyebrow and U sighed, "Lets go." Mich nodded happily as they walked to a UNSC flight aircraft with weapons ready and equipped.

----------------

Everyone, but Church, Leonard and Wash were asleep and Church was leaning back in his seat as Tex laid her head on his shoulder and the Director turned to Church, "Been awhile?" Church nodded and kissed her on the head, "I'm sorry I dropped you on Lunar 834." Church frowned at him,

"You have more then that to apologize for." Leonard sighed,

"I know. And I'm sure you have plenty of questions, so ask away." Church nodded again and Tex moaned moving off him and he leaned forward,

"Why'd you base an A.I. off of your mind and not some else's?" Leonard thought for a moment,

"I'm not really sure. It just happened I guess." Church looked at him for a minute with a strait face,

"What is Tex exactly?" The Director touched his chin and leaned back in his seat,

"She's an A.I. fragment. I must admit she has me somewhat baffled though." Church raised an eyebrow,

"How? What's so weird about her?"

Leonard leaned forward again, "She's the only A.I. fragment able to take a human form like you." Church looked at her as she slept,

"I have nothing to say." Leonard nodded and they sat in comfortable silence for a minute or two until Church turned to him again, "Isn't every A.I. based off someone?"

"That would be correct." Church looked at her again then back at the Director,

"Who's she based off?" Leonard blinked once slowly and sighed,

"My ex-girlfriend that got killed during the Halo Wars. I believe she's your love."

Tex moaned and turned over laying her head on Church's chest, "You still love her." Leonard sighed once more and nodded, "How'd she get killed? Not to pry or bring back bad memories, but I'm curious." The Director looked at him with slight resentment for the question,

"I'm not really sure. All they told me is that she was killed, they never provided any remains either."

Church looked at Tex, "I see. Just one more question." Leonard raised his eyebrow, "Am I talking to myself?" Leonard smiled and laughed slightly,

"We both are." Church smiled.

Wash listened from the cockpit and smiled at the sound of them getting along considering he thought Church might be pissed at him. A small Red dot appeared on the radar and a loud beeping started getting Wash's attention and he looked at it and took off his helmet and putting on a headset, "This is Agent Washington. Do not engage fire. I repeat, do not engage fire."

The other pilot gave no response, "Hello? This is Agent Washington, are you in need of assistants? We have solders on board that are battle ready."

Still nothing, "Please responded Fighter 642." He got nothing,

"Looks like we've got an abandoned fighter." Wash yelled back to them and the Director ran over and looked out the window and saw the UNSC ship and grabbed the headset,

"This is the Director of Project Freelancer. We are in need of assistants." The ship shifted to the left and started firing,

"Good job Director!" Wash interjected as he started moving the ship to dodge the shots and Leonard shrugged.

----------------

U was sitting in the co-pilot's seat while Mich sat in the pilots and U spotted the ship the Director was in, "Look." He pointed and Mich looked,

"Looks pretty well taken care of." Mich pointed out seeing it looked pretty clean,

"Why do-" Suddenly Wash came over their headsets,

"This is Agent Washington. Do not engage fire. I repeat, do not engage fire." U looked at Mich,

"Washington? I thought he was killed."

Mich looked at the ship, "I thought so too."

Wash came over again, "Hello? This is Agent Washington, are you in need of assistants? We have solders on board that are battle ready." U looked at Mich,

"Should we say something?" Mich shook his head,

"He could be crazy. He's probably just tricking us to let him board so he can kill us and steal Zeta." Suddenly a half destroyed Tan Spartan hologram appeared next to him,

"_I highly doubt that Mich." _Then Wash came over the com again, "Please responded Fighter 642."

U turned to the hologram just as it disappeared, "This is the Director of Project Freelancer. We are in need of assistants." Mich smiled evilly and the hologram appeared,

"What are you doing Mich?" He grabbed the wheel tightly and squeezed two triggers on the back and the ship fired as he twisted the wheel and the ship took a quick dive to the left, "Your firing!?" U yelled in surprise,

"Yeah! Now shut your yap."

"But we were ordered to capture the Director! Not kill him!" Mich laughed,

"All they need is him. They never said he had to be alive, did they?" U frowned at him as the ship went upside down and spun until it went back and he continued firing,

"WAHOOO!!!" Mich yelled and U grabbed his seat tightly,

"Shit, shit." It went back to normal as it flew quickly, "Please don't ever do that again." Mich laughed and fired some more as U held tightly onto his seat screaming.

----------------

All the lights in the ship were Red and everyone up and holding tightly onto their straps, but Wash who was holding tightly onto the wheel as an alarm sounded and a female voice came over the speakers, "Engines offline, working at six percent capacity."

Suddenly Wash saw them coming head on and he jumped back as they enter the atmosphere of a planet and they front got fired off and a sound of air compression and a beep started as air flew out quickly sucking it from everyone and leaving Wash holding on to a small pipe, "Just my luck!"

He was loosing his grip and tried to hold on as they crashed, lucky for him Tex reached for him and he grabbed her hand as his grip slipped and she tried to pulled him up and Church helped her and Wash sat next to her and saw the ground approaching and covered his head as they hit.

**End Episode Four.**


	5. Chapter 5

Episode Five, Savanna.

Mich stopped the ship and watched the other crash, "Looks like that's score seven for the Mich and score zero for everyone else." U turned to him with his eye twitching and holding onto his seat still and Mich laughed,

"I hope this armor won't rust."

Mich started to head toward the crash site, "Don't be a sissy U."

U pried his hands off the seat and grabbed his straps, "Sissy? YOUR CRAZY!!!" Mich laughed as he landed the ship and got up from his seat,

"Come on." He walked out and U got out walking slowly and shakily out of the ship and over to the burning rubble as Mich looked proudly at it, "I blew the shit out of this thing." Mich walked behind it and saw Tex unconscious on the ground with her Red hair fanned out on the savanna terrain, "Look at this babe!" U walked over and saw her,

"Hey, isn't that Agent Texas?" Mich bent down next to her,

"Yep. Lets get her back to the ship." Mich picked her up and carried her back as U spotted Tucker,

"Cal." he walked over next to him as he laid unconscious on his stomach, "Cal, are you okay?" Tucker sat up and spotted the rookie,

"U? What the hell are you doing here?" U smiled,

"My partner shot you guys down and we came to see if you guys were okay. Who all was on board?"

Tucker stood up and so did U, "Tex, Church, the director, Wash, Caboose, a weird alien and, JR.!!!!!" Tucker started looking around the rubble franticly, "JR.!!" U looked at him with a tilted head,

"Who's Jr.?"

"My son!" U paused for a moment,

"You have a son?" Tucker turned to him and nodded as Mich walked up,

"Cal?" Tucker turned to him,

"Mich? Mich is your partner?" U smiled gleefully and nodded as Mich laughed, "Wasn't expecting that… JR.!!"

Suddenly Mich screamed in pain and pulled Jr. off his neck, "Just a dumb cov.." Mich tossed him carelessly on the ground and raised his gun and Tucker ran in front,

"That's my kid you ship shooting fucktard!" Mich lowered his weapon with a frown and Tucker turned around, "Jr.!" Jr. jumped into Tucker's arms and he caught him,

"Blarg!" Tucker turned around, "See. This is my son." Mich's eye twitched as he looked at the little alien with drool running out of his mouth full of razor sharp teeth,

"That's your son?" U said fearful of the creature and Tucker nodded and Jr. ran over to U and crawled up him, "Uh." Mich looked at it, "Get it off!" U screamed not moving a muscle and Jr. licked his helmet, "He's harmless." Tucker said and Mich grabbed him forcefully and pulled him off and Jr. bit him,

"OW! You fucking alien!" He shot at Jr., but he moved running behind Tucker,

"Don't shot at my kid!" Mich scoffed and walked over to a piece of rubble and pulled it away seeing the Director underneath bleeding either dead or badly hurt,

"I found him U!" Tucker and U ran over spotting him,

"Cal can help you get him to the ship and I'll search some more." Tucker and Mich nodded and picked him carrying him to the ship as U found Church on the ground with blood running out from a gash in his stomach, "Hello? Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Church moaned and slowly opened his eyes seeing the young boy above him, "Who are you?" Church asked slowly and U bent down to him,

"I'm Freelancer Utah. Don't worry you'll be safe with me."

Church looked at him still, "Is.. Is Tex okay?" U nodded and Church looked over at his side and saw the blood and smeared some of it in between his fingers,

"You seem hurt." U pointed out and Church touched his stomach,

"No, I'm not." He sat up and U noticed the blood wasn't his,

"Then who's blood is it?"

"I'm not sure." Church stood up, "Caboose, Tex and Wash were closest to me." U tilted his head, "Caboose is?" Church shook his head,

"You don't want to know."

Suddenly Tucker ran up with his helmet ripped off and blood in the side of his mouth, "Your partner is kidnapping Tex and the Director and stealing your ship." U looked at him confused,

"Mich?" Tucker frowned,

"Who else? It sure the hell wasn't Tex or the Director." Church started running toward the ship's landing site and Tucker and U turned to him, "Where are you going!?" Tucker yelled after him,

"Saving the love of my life!" Tucker raised an eyebrow,

"I knew he stilled loved her. Come on!" Tucker started running after Church and U started following Tucker,

"I get myself in the worst situations." U complained as they reached the ship as it started to take off, "Damn it!" Church yelled and Mich laughed with a crooked smile at him and then Tex crept up behind him and knocked him out grabbing the controls,

"Asshole." Tex landed the ship again and ran out the back and Church caught her as she jumped into his arms,

"Tex! Are you okay?" She smiled at him,

"I'm fine." She kick her legs and he sat her down, "Thanks. Mich is unconscious in the cockpit." She said turning to U and he nodded,

"Good. Give me a second." U ran into the ship and Tucker ran back to the Jr. over at the crash site and Tex turned to Church,

"Do you realize this is the first time we've been alone in more then four years?" Church said and she turned strait faced,

"Yeah, I guess it has. I'm going to the crash site." Tex started to run off, but Church pulled her back by her arm and she turned to him as he ripped off his helmet and pulled off hers and kissed her as Tucker smiled pulling up a piece of rubble.

Upon lifting it he saw Caboose not bleeding, "Caboose?"

He sat up, "Tucker!" Tucker's eye twitched and Caboose spotted Church and started to run over, but Tucker grabbed his arm and pulled him back,

"Leave him alone for now, he has something to take care off." Caboose titled his unarmored head, "Why?" Tucker shook his armored head,

"Just leave him alone. We can look for Wash." Caboose jumped,

"Okay! WASH!!!" Tucker clinched his teeth at how loud Caboose was,

"Quieter Caboose." Caboose smiled,

"Okay! I'll be really, really, quite." Caboose got quieter each time,

"Better then loud." Tucker walked over to a tree where he saw blood running from the other side and ran to see Wash laying bleeding unconscious, "Wash! Get over here Caboose!" Caboose ran over as Tucker bent down to him,

"Is he alive tucker?" Tucker checked for a pulse in his neck,

"Barely, but yeah."

--------------

Tex pulled away from Church and slapped him, "What the hell are you doing?" He looked at her frowning, "What? What was that Leonard L. Church?"

Church punched her to the ground and she looked at him in surprise, "Sorry Tex, but I had to do it."

She raised an eyebrow, "Did you seriously just punch me?" He nodded and held his hand out to help her up,

"Yes, I did, now get up bitch."

She grabbed his hand and he helped her up, "What was that for?" He crossed his arms across his armored chest,

"I was attacked by a psycho Freelancer, thrown up a killer lift, tossed out a flying ship, abandoned at a wet and cold abandoned planet for about four years, forced to face the Director, and almost killed in a ship crash just to find you. I'm fucking pissed and not enjoying your rejection one bit." Tex crossed her arms and smiled,

"You did all that just for me?" He blushed slightly,

"Yeah."

Tex started to walk away to his surprise, "Where are you going Missy?!" She didn't turn to him, "Walking. What's it look like?" He ran to her and grabbed her arm again,

"I'm not letting you walk away again, I made that mistake when you broke up with me." She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "I love you." Church said and she pulled free,

"Sissy."

She walked off, but he grabbed her arm again, "I really do Tex. You mean everything to me. And I would do all those things again even if I'd known about your reaction." She smiled at him slightly and started to walk away and he followed,

"We'll deal with this later." He nodded as they made it to where Tucker and Caboose were.

Tex bent down next to them, "Is he okay?" Tucker looked at him,

"Lets just say its critical." Tex nodded and Church walked up behind her,

"Lets get him to U's ship." Tucker and Church picked him up and walked to the ship while Caboose skipped following, but Tex stayed looking at the savanna ground,

"Are you coming!?" Tucker yelled and she stood up,

"Yeah! One sec!" She looked at the blood then followed running after them as they stepped in the ship.

They stepped in and U ran up, "This way." He led the way to the medical bay and they laid him on the table, "I have a small amount of medical training." U stated and snapped some latex gloves on, "Lets do this bitches." Tucker laughed at him and Church rolled his eyes and started to walk out, but stopped at the doorway,

"I'm going to see if Tex is alright." Tucker and U nodded as Church ran out to the ramp where he found her sitting and sat next to her, "Hey." she turned to him with her helmet off and a cigarette between her lips,

"Hey."

She pulled it out and blew, "You smoke?" he asked surprised,

"I never a used to, I started a few months ago." she held it out, "You want some?" He shook his head, "Not in the mood to start a bad habit. Are you alright?" She looked out to the savanna and put it between her lips,

"Yeah. I'm fine, minus sucking at flying ships." He laughed admiring her,

"I see." She looked at him and pulled it out of her mouth as they made eye contact,

"I need more training with that." Church smiled at her and looked at her deep Green emerald eyes as they glared,

"It could be useful if we're going to get into situations like this all the time."

She touched a cut on his forehead, "You have a cut." His eye closest to his cut shut when she touched it and he grabbed her hand, "I know." He let his grip go and threw her cigarette out on the dry savanna, "You managed to escape with only a cut here." He touched a gash in her armor on her arm,

"Lucky me." Tex stated looking at him still and he pulled her arm in his view,

"Doesn't look to bad. Does it hurt?" She looked at her cut,

"A little. Does yours?" She touched it softly,

"A tad." Tex stood up, "Be right back." She ran inside and he looked out to the rubble that was no longer on fire.

She ran out a few seconds later carrying a first aid kit and sat down opening it and Church turned to her, "Give me a second." She poured a small amount of rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball,

"Your not going to put that on my cut, are you?" She looked at him with a smile and held the cotton ball up, "I'll take that as a yes."

Tex scooted closer to him almost on his lap, "Stay still. You do not want to get this in your eye, trust me." He nodded and she got the cotton ball about a centimeter away and stopped, "Ready?" He nodded,

"You just love to torture me, don't you?" She laughed,

"Got that right."

She started cleaning it and he clinched his teeth and tightened his fists, "Damn it women!" She laughed again,

"You're a wimp." He frowned,

"I bet even you'd have trouble dealing with this." She scoffed,

"We'll find out, won't we?"

She bandaged him up and started taking off her armor, "What are you doing?" He asked as she pulled off her chest plate,

"Taking off my armor so you can sterilize my cut." Church nodded and she struggled to get off her shoulder plate on her injured arm, "Ow." He helped her and she clinched her teeth in pain as he pulled it off,

"There you go." He sat it down on the ramp,

"Thanks."

He looked at her cut to see it had a piece of metal in it, "You got some metal in your arm." She clinched her teeth and he pulled it out with a pair off tweezers, "Now to clean this baby." He grabbed a cotton ball and poured some on and started cleaning it and she contracted her muscle that ended in a painful aftershock,

"God damn it! Your right! This hurts!" He laughed slightly and stopped,

"Now time to bandage." He pulled out the bandages out and she stood up,

"Don't say anything." She pulled her Black jumpsuit down enough for him to reach her cut better and sat back down,

"I'm not going to look at you if that's what your worried about." She frowned at him,

"You better not. I'm not wearing anything, but a bra and underwear under this!"

"Don't worry."

He bandaged her up and she pulled her jump suit back up and turned her back to him, "Can you zip me?" Church nodded and zipped it up complete and she turned around smiling, "Thanks." Church nodded as Tucker walked out,

"Lets get off-" Suddenly Utah walked up not wearing his helmet revealing his young face, Brown hair and Blue eyes,

"The ships damaged a bit and if we take off now we'll have a thirty percent higher chance of crashing. I'm not really in that kind of mood if you get me." Tucker sighed and sat down in between Tex and Church,

"Hey guys. What'cha do'n out here?" Tex stood up and walked inside as Church looked out to the savanna,

"Nothing Tucker, nothing at all."

**End Episode Five.**


	6. Chapter 6

Episode Six, Open Heartedly.

"We can sing camp fire songs, light a fire, build a tent, watch the stars, and, and we can roast marshmallows…," Caboose continued bothering Church as they walked looking for food,

"We're not going camping Caboose."

Caboose jumped, "I'm so glad they sent me with you Church! I missed you!"

He hugged him and Church sighed still walking as Caboose held on, "Remind me to thank U for this one." Caboose smiled,

"OKAY!"

------------------

"Come on U old buddy old pal! Open the door. Its hot in here and I'm hungry and thirsty!" U sighed listening to old friend's begging from inside a closet while he opened a panel at the bottom on the console, "Your not my friend anymore Mich." Mich laid back in the closet,

"Fine, but I will get out! After the loins devourer your skin and your friends'!" U laughed looking to see some damaged wiring,

"Why in gods name is our ship damaged as anyway?"

Mich said nothing as the Director walked in and bent down looking inside too, "Looks like just some cross wiring, probably a manufacturing mistake." U looked at him,

"Are you really the Director?" Leonard smiled at him,

"More like was. Why?" U smiled,

"I'd just heard stories that you were bitter, aggressive, dangerous and.. Not like this. You seem like a nice middle aged man." He touched him on the shoulder,

"Two things Utah: One, everyone has there moments, two, don't EVER judge people by what you hear." U smiled and they looked back down to the wiring,

"Understood sir." Leonard looked closely at some wiring,

"I have a great idea Utah."

"What?" He asked looking at him,

"While we're here with some of the greatest Freelancer in the industry you should get them to train you." He smiled excitedly,

"You think they would?" The Director touched his shoulder again,

"Of course. Wash is the smart, creative, and serous. Tex is a bit harder to explain so bare with me, Tex is the never miss, determined, and mechanically knowledge. She can be a bit paranoid and aggressive when she wants to be though." U laughed and got up,

"If she's mechanically knowledged she can fix this faulty wiring." Leonard stood up too,

"I agree. Now may I ask you some questions Utah?" He smiled and nodded,

"Of course sir." Leonard smiled and nodded back,

"Call me Leonard. How old are you and why are you helping me if your suppose to be his partner and try to capture me?" He laughed,

"Excellent questions Leonard. Well I'm nineteen and I'm helping you guys because I never wanted to hurt anybody anyway." Leonard raised and eyebrow,

"But you could capture me." U crossed his arms across his chest,

"I'm not going to doing anything if that's what you think. I'm not helping the Chairmen." Leonard smiled and hit him on the shoulder as he walked out,

"Let me out!!" Mich yelled, but U ignored him and walked out.

----------------

"How's your wound Wash?" Tex asked entering the medical bay where was sitting up on the bed,

"It hurts, but minus that I'm okay."

She walked over to a cabinet and bent down opening it, "Good."

She stood up holding bandages, "What are those for?" He asked and she sat down on a spot near him and started peeling her old bandages on her arm, "I see."

She looked at him after she was done and leaned back sighing, "I want off this planet." He sighed sitting up,

"Ditto. By the way Church said he needed help finding some food." She stood up,

"I'll be back later." He nodded and she walked out.

-----------------

"You WILL find my lost agents." The Chairmen demanded over his com system,

"I'll do what I can." Harry shook his head,

"No. I want more then that. That's all you've been giving me for like a week and I need more damn it!" The man on the other line sighed,

"Did Agent Michigan have his A.I.? Cause if so we can track it." Harry smiled,

"I think so. Track it now and let me know." He leaned back in his chair,

"You got it." He hung it up.

A man wearing MarkVI armor walked into a room loaded with high Tec tracking devices with some people studying them and he walked up to a women, "I need you to track A.I. Zeta." She nodded and put in a code and it gave him the exact coordinates of Zeta,

"Here you go." He studied them carefully frowning and walked to a small silent room, "We got the location. I'm going with some of my agents. They'll be found soon." The Chairmen was sitting at his desk smiling,

"Excellent, find him." The other man nodded an hung up.

----------------

Utah ran up to Tex as she started to run out of the ship, "Hold on a sec." She turned to him,

"What is it Utah?"

He caught his breath before speaking, "I need you to fix some faulty wiring in the control console for me." She smiled an ran down the ramp,

"I'll do it when I get back!" She was running off,

"Okay! You can call me U by the way!" She waved to him,

"U got it!" He sighed at her joke and walked inside.

She ran over to Church sleeping under a tree with Caboose nowhere in sight, "Church." She sat down next to him and pushed him off the back of it, "OW! Bitch." He touched his head and sat up,

"Sleeping on the job asshole?" He frowned at her and looked around,

"Where's Caboose?" She looked around,

"I don't know. Find anything to eat?"

He looked around again, "Nah. Not unless you can eat sticks and dirt." Tex laughed and leaned the side of her head on the tree as she watched him and he did the same watching her,

"I'd prefer not to eat anything that's going to kill me. Find any scorpions?" He shook his head,

"Haven't seen any, can we eat those? I thought they were poisonous."

Tex grabbed a stick and started drawing in the dirt, "I could have prepared one." He smiled as she drew a heart in the dirt and sat the stick down,

"I'm sure you could have." He leaned back and looked up in the tree to see Caboose, "Uh.. Caboose?" Caboose looked at Church and waved,

"I'm stuck Church!" He looked at Tex and she laughed,

"Somebody call the fire department, my friends stuck in the tree."

Church looked at him, "Just fall out." Tex poked Church in the stomach gently with the stick,

"Don't listen to Church. Just climb down." Caboose shook,

"I'm to scared!" Tex laughed and stood up,

"I'm coming up to save you Caboose." Tex started climbing and Church stood up,

"Wait." she looked down to him,

"What?"

"Get down." She frowned,

"Why?" He grabbed her around her hips and pulled her down, "Damn it Church!" He sat her on the ground, "I'll get Caboose." He said sternly and started climbing up to him,

"Church! Save me!"

After about thirty seconds he was up by Caboose on a branch about ten feet off the ground, "Just climb down the way I came." Caboose nodded and started going down and Church looked down to the ground and started getting dizzy and grabbed the branch tighter,

"Hey Caboose?" He looked at Tex as she looked around,

"What Tex!?"

She grabbed a rock, "Get me some more rocks." He looked at her,

"Why would I do that?"

Tex threw the rock at Church, "Because Church needs them." He smiled,

"Okay!"

Church frowned as she tossed rocks at him, "Stop it bitch! If I fall its all your fault!" Tex giggled and threw another barely missing,

"I know!" Church almost fell, but held on as the Director walked over as Caboose handed her more rocks, "What's going on out here? I thought you guys were looking for food." Tex laughed,

"You want to try it? Its fun." He shook his head,

"Stop throwing rocks at the Alpha." Tex sat them down,

"Fine. Church doesn't need anymore rocks Caboose."

Caboose ran over to the Director, "I like this place better then Blood Gulch because here there's TWO Churches!" Leonard looked at him and Church did too hugging the tree branch as Tex bit her lip,

"Can you go.. Bug Tucker for Church, Caboose?" Caboose ran off,

"Okay!"

The Director touched the back of his neck, "I'll be back at the ship." He walked off and Tex looked at Church and he sighed,

"Come down here Church. I think its time we talked about this whole thing." He looked side to side downward, "I would, but for some dumb ass reason I'm scared shitless." Tex snickered and climbed up to him as it started to get darker,

"Here." Tex made him sit up on the branch with her,

"Thanks."

"Now lets talk."

He held onto the branch slightly as they watched the sunset behind the ship, "I'm not sure what to say Tex. There's things I want to say, but I'm not sure how." Tex looked at him with a slight smile,

"Lets not worry about that right now. Just say it and don't worry about how it sounds." He sighed,

"I don't even know how to open up." Her expression turned strait faced,

"Here. Let me tell you something. You promise not to tell anyone?" He nodded in surprise,

"Sure."

Tex touched his hand, "I'm terribly afraid of snakes." He smiled,

"Snakes? I never knew that." She nodded,

"Snakes. See I opened up. You try it." He cleared his throat and crossed his fingers, "I kinda missed Caboose well I was on Lunar 834." He flinched and she giggled at it,

"I'm not really surprised to tell you the truth. My turn. Um.. I cheated on my test I took to get into the Freelancer Program." He raised an eyebrow,

"You did? How? You have to tell me." Tex smiled,

"They had a knowledge test I didn't think I'd pass so I copied Wash's." His eye widened,

"I'm surprised. Are you making that up?" She shook her head, "Wow. Lets see, I only denied loving you because I thought Tucker would look down on me if he knew."

Tex touched his hand again and leaned toward him, "So basically you felt like a wimp for loving me." He nodded, "Do you still?" He smiled,

"No. I don't even know why I did. Loving a girl like you takes a lot of guts and risk. I'm anything, but for that."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked out to only see orange sky, "I completely agree with you for once."

"I always wanted to avoid accepting I was the Alpha saying I wasn't and that there was no proof. Now that the Directors here I can't deny it anymore and it feels weird." Tex looked up at him,

"Weird? How?"

He touched her hand, "The whole thing, Project Freelancer, the A.I., me, the Freelancers, the Recovery agents, the Meta that's in a mental hospital, the destruction, the deaths, and the guilt." Tex sat strait with frowning,

"Guilt? You feel guilty?" He lowered his head,

"I. I wish I'd never been created." She felt tears filling her eyes and one ran down her right cheek,

"No. you can't. Church this isn't, never was and never will be your fault." He turned to her crying also, "But if I'd never been created none of those Freelancers would have dead, Agent South, Agent North, Agent Wyoming, and every other one. Tex wither I did it directly or not I murdered all of them, every single one." She took a deep breath, "And I ruined some of their lives, Wash, York, Maine, Doc and anyone else I'm forgetting." She grabbed his shoulders,

"Please don't blame yourself Church. Don't do that." He sighed and she hugged him as it turned dark and he hugged her back,

"I can't help, but blame myself." She hugged him tighter,

"Please." He kissed her head and closed his eyes.

**End Episode Six.**


	7. Chapter 7

Episode Seven, Ghost Of Director's Past.

Morning struck on the planet Scorer 737 with a quick raise in tempter as the sun blazed down and U woke up sleeping in the pilot's seat of the ship, "I must have fallen asleep well working last night." He sat up and Tucker walked in,

"Morning U." U turned around swiftly,

"Just you Cal. I was afraid it was the Director or Tex." Tucker laughed sitting in the co-pilot's seat,

"I actually haven't seen Tex since she left to go help Church look for food last night." U raised and eyebrow,

"You don't think they." Tucker paused,

"You mean?" U nodded, "I don't know. I'm not sure if Tex would have." U leaned back in his seat with a smirk,

"If she wouldn't then why would she spend a whole night out in the desert with no one else around with him?" Tucker thought for a moment,

"You have a point."

U spun in his chair to face the windshield, "I saw them out by that tree last night, looked like they were either arguing or crying." Tucker looked out the windshield,

"Where were they?" He thought,

"In the tree." Tucker sighed,

"Not good." U turned to him,

"Why? Don't you want them to hookup?" Tucker shook his head,

"I'm not sure. It might be weird to see them getting flirty." U laughed,

"True."

---------------

Wash sat up in his bed breathing heavy, "Not again." The Director chimed in spotting him from the doorway and Wash sat up fully,

"What is that suppose to mean Director?"

He sat down near him, "I know you had a nightmare about the things Epsilon showed you again." Wash raised his eyebrow and got up,

"What makes you so sure?" Leonard sighed,

"You know that's what it is." Wash frowned in frustration and walked out, "Go ahead and walk away, but if you change your mind I'm open for a talk." Wash knew he was going to regret it, but he came back and sat down on the edge of his bed, "I'm so glad you came back David." Wash continued frowning,

"Listen. I want to ask you why the hell you talk to me like you do Director." He titled his head,

"How do I talk to you?" Wash sighed squeezing the bridge of his nose,

"Like I'm your son or something. Its weird and I hate it to be honest." Leonard crossed his arms,

"I never noticed. I'll do my best not to in the future WASH." Wash nodded and Leonard walked out.

--------------

Church woke up to the bright sun that was already bright enough to be 1 pm instead of eight am. It was almost blinding, but he opened his eyes without moving anything else and looked down to see Tex still asleep laying her head on his chest as they laid peacefully for the first time in probably history under the tree. Church tried to sneak away, but she sat up, "Morning." He looked at her with a strait face,

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to bother you."

She dusted some sand off her lap, "Its okay. I should have been up first anyway." He sat down next to her, "I know. You just looked so sweet and none violent sleeping there." Tex crossed her arms across her chest,

"None violent? I was hoping to go for violent, but sweet." Church laughed and grabbed a stick,

"That's how you look when your awake."

He poked her softly and she laughed, "Stop tickling me or I'll hit you with it." He sat it down,

"Bitch." She pushed him back in the sand and climbed onto top of him,

"Asshole." He poked her with his finger and she laughed, "Stop it! I'll beat you with that stick!" She threatened and grabbed it from behind,

"You really are a bitch. I'm just tickling you!" She showed him the stick,

"But I hate!" He poked her again and she lost her strength and fell on top of him and he swiped the stick, "I got the stick!" He mocked and held the stick from her range, "You asshole!" She stood up to meet face to face with a middle aged Red headed women, "Oh. Hello. Can I help you with anything?" Tex asked. Startled the women stared at her for a moment,

"Wow. You look just like me when I was younger. How old her you?" Tex tilted her head as Church stood up next to her dusting off,

"24. Why?"

Then the women looked at Church even more shocked, "Oh my god. Who are you?" She asked Church and he raised an eyebrow,

"Leonard Church, why?" The women looked like she was about to faint,

"Leonard Church? And you young lady?"

"Allison Beth." The women looked at them confused then leaned against the tree as Church and Tex looked at each other and shrugged,

"Who are you?" Church asked and she turned to him as the Director walked up,

"What's going on over here?" The women ran over to Leonard,

"Is it really you? Leonard!?" The Director turned to her and looked into her Green eyes and paused, "Allison?" She smiled,

"You remember me." A tear ran down his face and he hugged her,

"Allison." She hugged him,

"Is it really you Leonard?"

He looked her strait in the eye, "Lets see, Where'd we meet?" She thought,

"In the hallway of our high school. You asked me why I was bulling some kids." He smiled,

"It is you." She smiled back,

"And its you." They hugged and he picked her off the ground since she's shorter then him and Church and Tex looked at each other.

After a quick hug she kissed him and Church and Tex whistled walking away, "What the hell was that?" Tex asked and Church raised his eyebrow,

"That's the real Tex.. Tex." She sat down on the ramp off the ship with a stunned look in her eyes,

"But I thought-" Church sat down next to her, "She was dead?" Tex nodded slowly, "We'll see what the Director says after they're done catching up." Tex nodded and Church touched her back, "Are you okay?" She looked at him,

"I'm not even sure anymore."

Church smiled sincerely at her and she turned back away from him, "That's about how I felt." She looked at him,

"What now? How can either one of us go back to the way we were before?" He closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm not sure we ever will."

Tex leaned on him and he hugged her, "But I don't want things to be different. I never want things to be any different then before." Church kissed her head in despair,

"Me either. When your ready to talk you can. I'd listen to you speak nothing, but gibberish and be satisfied." Tex held onto his arm and closed her eyes,

"Please just stay."

He kissed her head, "I will. I would sit here for a century if you wanted me to." She held on tighter closing her eyes tighter also,

"Thank you." She managed to spit out and he pulled her closer,

"Your welcome Allison, very much." Tucker walked to the front of the ship spotting them and raising his eyebrow and they didn't notice them,

"What the hell?" He asked himself quietly as he stepped out of possible view.

"I think I figured out something Tex." She didn't open her eyes and lessen her grip at the least bit, "What?" He looked desperately out to the tree, "I think the only reason you're the only A.I. that can take a human form like me, is because the memory and emotion that the Director or, me, feels for Allison is so strong that it makes you the most powerful A.I. fragment. Basically the memory of Allison is the strongest of all."

She cuddled closer, "Good thought.. Leonard." Church kissed her head,

"Thank you… Allison."

Tucker watched eye twitching and feeling faintish he just stood still, "What the fuck!?"

After a few seconds he pulled her closer, "I don't know what to do Church. For the first time in my life I feel.. Lost." He sighed deeply,

"Me too." They said nothing and he noticed she felt like she was shaking, "Your shaking dear." She pulled away,

"I'm going inside." He looked at her as she started to get up, but he pulled her down,

"Why's that?" Tex turned to him,

"I just want and, need sometime alone. I'm sorry."

She got up and walked inside and Church sighed, "Another wasted opportunity." Tucker walked to the beginning of the ramp,

"What's wrong man?" Church shook his head,

"The real Allison returned." Tucker titled his head,

"I thought she was killed." Church sighed again,

"I guess not. I'm sure the Director will figure out soon enough." Tucker nodded and walked inside and Church did the same a few seconds later.

--------------

"Go fish! Sucker!" U announced with pride as him and Caboose played Go Fish in the cockpit,

"Is Church fishing with me?" He laughed,

"No! Your fishing alone because no one likes you! Piece of shit!" Caboose smiled not realizing what he'd said and picked up a card,

"I got a Red fish." U snicker,

"My turn. Do you have.. A Red fish?" He asked laughing,

"HOW'D YOU KNOW!? Oh my god are you telepathic?" He laughed grabbing the card as Caboose handed it to him,

"Yep. I can even tell you what people are saying if you can't hear them."

Caboose turned around and saw Wash in the hallway talking, but they couldn't hear him, "What's he saying Mister U?" He cleared his throat and Wash picked up a toolbox,

"Look a toolbox. I wonder what's in it." Wash opened it, "Oh tools. Who would'a thought?" As Wash started to sit it down Tex walked by and he looked at her butt, "Look a chick." Wash sat it down when she got out of view and shut the door and walked over to U,

"Stop mocking me and do some real work rookie." U smiled shamefully and Wash frowned,

"Sorry Washington." He shook his head at him,

"I don't even know why the Director wants me to train you." He started to walk off, but U yelled after him,

"Because I'm a good agent! Your just mad because you don't have a girlfriend!" Wash turned to him on his heel,

"You don't either rookie." U laughed,

"No, but I'm not like thirty." Wash crossed his arms,

"I'm only twenty eight Utah." He snickered,

"Like that's true. You have Gray hair!" Wash frowned and slanted his eyes,

"I'll have you know I've had Gray hair since the Epsilon incident Utah. Now stop mocking an older, more experienced agent." U smiled and snickered,

"More experienced? In what? How to get you're A.I. to kill itself inside your head? I bet Epsilon only killed himself because your so annoying!" He walked over to U as Caboose watch nervous and Wash picked him up out of his chair,

"If you ever say that again I'll kill you. Now watch your mouth boy. Your too overconfident, arrogant, and you highly underestimate me." U shuddered,

"Uh. I'm sorry. Can you sit me down?" Wash raised an eyebrow,

"Are you scared now Utah? Are you going to mock me now?" U shuddered more hiding his head the best possible in his armor,

" No, sir I'm not going to mock you and yes I'm kinda scared."

Wash sat him down and started to walk off, but stopped in the doorway without looking at him, "Watch yourself Utah. If you keep that up you'll end up like your old friend." He walked out and U remembered Mich had been in the closet Wash had open,

"Uh oh." He walked over to find Mich dead on the ground and Zeta gone, "Something fishy is going on." Caboose jumped out of his seat,

"Fishy! I like fishes!" U raised his eyebrow at Caboose,

"I have an idea Caboose."

---------------

Later that day Church was walking to his room when he heard something from Wash's room and stuck his ear close to it, _"I wouldn't recommend this Wash." _Came the A.I.'s voice only known as Zeta,

"I wouldn't recommend you keep talking." It went silent for a moment,

"_Are you sure you want to do this Wash? Its seems a little dangerous. We have no idea what planet we're on or what kind of beings are in that desert." _Wash sighed,

"I'll be fine Zeta. I've done crazier things then this."

Suddenly he felt like he was being watched and turned around to see a soldier clad in White and Black armor, "Fuck." They knocked Church out.

**End Of Episode Seven.**


	8. Chapter 8

Episode Eight, Awe Fuckberries.

"Don't hurt her!" Was the first thing Church heard, it was the Director,

"Why not?" Asked a strong male voice and Church opened his eyes to see Leonard tied up on the ground of what looked like a ship,

"What happened?" Church asked feeling he was also tied up,

"The Chairmen has gone to aggressive negotiations." Leonard said frowning as Church felt for a way to get free, but couldn't feel one and looked around the room and saw Tucker first who was tied up the same way excepted being blindfolded and having an old cloth stuffed in his mouth,

"Why is Tucker blindfolded and got a cloth stuffed in his mouth?" Leonard sighed and a Spartan kicked Allison on the ground snickering,

"STOP THAT!! And he hit on one of the female Spartans here."

Church looked around some more not surprised and saw Caboose tied against the wall with bullet holes around him, "Do I want to know why's he's tied to the wall?" The Director sighed,

"Target practice." Church rolled his eyes and looked to a corner to see Tex tied up and unconscious with blood coming out of her mouth,

"What did you do to her you asshole?!" Church yelled referring to the Spartan that kicked Allison, he only snickered looking at Church on the ground with blood in the side of his mouth,

"Pathetic being. Its nothing to you scum."

He walked away and Church growled, "Tex! Tex! Are you okay!?" He got no response and didn't see her moving at the least bit, "Tex?! Come on Tex! Say something!!" He heard nothing, but a snicker from the Spartan again as he sat down in a chair leaning back, "What are you laughing at Blackie?!" Church yelled and he looked at him,

"I love how you worry so about your poor love. Its entertaining." Church growled again,

"Tex! Come on! I need to know your okay!" He got nothing and the Spartan walked over to her, "Don't you dare hurt her anymore!" Church threatened and the man picked her up by her jumpsuit,

"Or you'll do what?"

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she awoke, but didn't say anything, "I'll kill you!" He laughed and grabbed her around her cheeks and forced her to pucker and held her up that way,

"You here that? Your man thinks he can protect you. Sweet if I must say so myself." Tex moaned and he smiled evilly at her, "I was thinking of letting you go later if the Chairmen wasn't going to pay me for you, but I think I'll keep you." Church frowned,

"Let go of her you fucker!" He turned shiftily and threw her against the wall again,

"Now is that anyway to talk to me when I could kill her any second I wanted to?" After a short silence he snickered again sitting down.

Church looked at her as she looked at him with a defeated stare with a cut along her cheek and blood still in the corner of her mouth, "Where's Wash?" Church asked looking at the Director,

"He managed to escape as the ship got raided." Church raised an eyebrow,

"How?" Leonard shrugged as Church looked back over to Tex, "What about Utah?" Leonard shrugged once more and Church sighed, "Jr.?" Leonard once again shrugged,

"I have no idea."

--------------

Wash was walking through the savanna desert with U and Jr. following him, "We are going to DIE!!" U complained and Wash clinched his teeth forcefully, "I repeat, DIE!!! Repent!!!!" Wash turned around to him and they both stopped as he pointed his battle rifle to his head,

"Say another word and I blast off your head." U raised his hands,

"Calm down Recovery One. I'm sorry, God." Wash clinched his teeth and closed his eyes as he lowered his rifle and started walking, "That was close."

Jr. ran up to U, "Blarg!"

Wash spotted a small village over a hill and pointed, "Look." U looked out and Jr., smelled something and started running toward the village and Wash started chasing,

"Wait for me guys!" U started racing after them as Wash chased Jr.,

"Damn that alien can run." Wash stated breathlessly as they ran into the village to find it pretty civilized and a women walked by as the village bustled with activity an Jr., continued to run, "Get back here!" Wash yelled run halfway into a women knocking a bucket out of her hand, but he ran past and U ran past, "Sorry!" Jr. ran into an old cabin and jumped into a pot on the table full of soup as Wash ran in, "BLARG!" Wash stopped and caught his breath as a women with Black hair walked in and jumped, "What the? Who are you? And is that a cov.?" Wash held up one finger for a moment then spoke,

"I'm Agent Washington, and yes that's a cov.." She tilted her head,

"You're a Recovery Agent from Project Freelancer, correct?" He looked at her confused,

"Yeah. I'm surprised you know so much." She put her hands on her hips and snickered,

"You don't recognize me, Wash?" Now he tilted his head,

"Uh." She laughed as Jr., slurped the soup,

"I'm Agent Virginia." He raised an eyebrow, "Do you remember the night before you got implanted Wash?" He felt a shiver go down his back and straitened his spine,

"Uh I. Sorry Nattily." She shook her head and U ran in breathing heavy,

" Man that was quite a run. Did I miss anything?" The both looked at him and spoke at the same time, "NO!" U shuddered,

"Why are you yelling you backstabbing bastard?" She asked Wash and he turned to her,

"Don't you dare turn this on me you bitch!" She frowned,

"Me? I'm not a bitch! You're the one that went out with that little tramp South!" He clinched his teeth, "I'll have you know South never liked me! She later shot me in the back trying to kill me!" She laughed, "Did you go out and cheat on her too?" Wash flinched,

"Are you calling me a cheater?" She snickered and U stood with his eye twitching while Jr. watched looking back and forth,

"Yes, I am, DAVID!!" Wash bit his tongue and looked at Jr.,

"You just had to go to my ex-girlfriends, didn't you?" Jr., jumped,

"Blarg!"

------------

Church was laying in the room with the others as Tex watched him as he stared at the ceiling, "Church." He silently turned to her,

"What?"

She looked at him with her bloodshot eyes and laid her head on the ground, "What are we going to do?' He looked at the ceiling then perked up,

"Cover me." He turned into a hologram and stood up,

"But Church I-" He put a finger to his holographic face, "But I-" He shook his head and went through the wall and a Spartan in Yellow armor walked in,

"Oh hey Tex!" Sister yelled and Tex shook her head in surprise,

"Sister? What are you doing here?"

She walked over and sat cross legged in front of Tex, "There leader you know the guy in White and Black armor?" Tex nodded and Sister removed her helmet,

"He came to one of my Blue base raves and I totally got laid by him so he asked me to come here with him." Tex's eye twitched,

"And you went? He's an even bigger asshole then Church." Sister shook her Blond hair,

"I was drunk so, yeah!" Tex rolled over, "Untie me… Girlfriend." Tex forced grinding her teeth and Sister laughed,

"I can't untie you!" Tex turned back over and growled,

"WHY NOT?!" Sister giggled,

"Because you're his prisoner! He told me I can't set his prisoners free!" Tex growled again,

"Dammit! Hey Director." He turned to her,

"What?"

She moved forward, "Turn over!" He looked at her confused, "Your just about as a big dumb ass the A.I. Church! Turn over so I can see what your tied up with!" He nodded and turned over showing it was rope and Tex smiled, "Perfect. Stay there." Sister stood up and Church accidentally possessed her body, "Hgrgergert." Church laughed, "I'm in a women's body." Tex looked at him,

"Don't even think about it!" He frowned,

"Fine. Bitch." Tex rolled onto her stomach,

"Untie me jackass!" He mocked her and was about to untie her when the Spartan in Black and White armor hit him with a strange device like what the Freelancers had hit Tex with and he fell unconscious,

"I knew I couldn't trust her." Tex turned over and he hit her and she screamed loudly in pain,

"AHH!!" He snickered,

"I know you're an A.I.." Tex looked at him,

"When I get free I'm-" He laughed loudly,

"Your gonna what?" Tex took a deep breath and he snapped his fingers at his partners and they ran out of the room, "And you could have been a wonderful slave." Tex frowned,

"I take orders from no one." He shook his head as they walked in carrying a blindfold and a rag,

"Hurry up. I'm getting tired of her threats." They nodded and one blindfolded her and Tex fought to her best effort,

"Hold her down!" The other one yelled and the first one got on top of her and held her down,

"Let go of me dammit!" Then the second one stuffed the rag in her mouth to gag her and Tex bit his hand, "Ouch!" He pulled his hand out and shook it,

"Come on." Tex gagged and tried to spit it out without any success.

-----------------

"Its your fault anyway!" Wash shouted and Virginia pulled Jr. out of the soup,

"So its my fault you cheated on me?" Wash slanted his eyes,

"I have better things to do." He grabbed Jr.,

"What are you doing?" She asked as Wash, Jr., and U walked out and she followed,

"I'm leaving. I need help, not this." She grabbed his wrist an he stopped,

"Sorry. I'm just a little upset still. What do you need help with?" Wash bit his lip,

"Its kind of a long story." She smiled,

"Its okay. I'll make some dinner for you and your friends." He raised an eyebrow,

"I'm sure we're both mature enough to do business." She nodded and led them inside and looked inside the now empty pot,

"Looks like I'll have to cook some more." Wash sat down at the table and U did the same.

**End Episode Eight.**


	9. Chapter 9

Episode Nine, A Castle And A Proposal.

Wash finished his story quicker then expected as the four sat at Virginia's old, worn down wood table while eating, "So you need a ship to find another ship, to save the Director, Caboose, Tucker, Tex and the Alpha?" He nodded,

"That would be correct."

She looked at Jr., "I see. I have a ship, but it has no weapons." Wash thought for a moment,

"Are you still registered as a Freelancer?" She leaned back in her seat,

"Yeah. You have an idea, don't you?" He snickered,

"You got that right." U looked at her,

"How'd you know?" She looked at him,

"David gets this looked in his eyes when he has a great idea." He shrugged and started staring at Wash to see if he could tell and they sat in complete silence for a moment,

"Please stop staring at me." He continued for a moment then looked at her,

"I don't see it." She shook her head,

"So what is it?" Wash grinded his teeth, "Well. The Freelancers that kidnapped them were pretty mad when I escaped," She raised an eyebrow,

"So I pretend I caught you and get on board?" He smiled,

"Very nice. You still got it." U crossed his arms,

" I see why you liked her." Wash nodded,

"And you do also." He nodded again, "So where's your ship?" She sighed,

"That's the thing." Wash grabbed the bridge of his nose,

"What?" She shuddered,

"Some of the higher ups here stole it from me." He tightened his fists,

"Why? What'd you do?" U laughed,

"Drink and fly?' He started laughing and Wash hit his chair down,

"Your not helping U."

He hit the ground, "Ow! That wasn't very nice!" He stood up, "I bet she landed it in a no land zone!" Wash stood up grabbing his rifle that was leaning on the chair next to him and pointed it at U's head,

"I swear if you make one more ship joke I'll blast your head off." He backed away and said nothing, "Are you going to stop?" U took a deep breath,

"Did she make an illegal turn!" He ran outside and Wash fired,

"Get back here!" Virginia stopped Wash from chasing him,

"Stop! Do you really want him to come back?" He looked at her and lowered his weapon,

"No, but I would have enjoyed finally shooting him." She sighed,

"I know. And I would have enjoyed watching, but its not right to kill the poor boy." He sat back down,

"So where exactly are they keeping your ship?" she sat down also,

"Its being held at a personal hanger by the king here." He laughed,

"You always were attracted to medieval knights." She crossed her arms across her chest, "I know, I'm not helping."

He leaned back in the old chair, "What are you doing?" He looked at her, "Formulating." She laughed,

"I already have a plan to get my ship back David." He sat up strait,

"You do?'

---------------

The Director laid on the cold floor of the ship staring at Allison, "Are you okay?" She smiled,

"I'll be fine." He smiled back,

"I gotta get outta here." She watched him as he struggled,

"I have an idea." She stated and he stopped completely,

"Lets hear it." She smiled again,

"I have a knife in my back pocket." He knew what she was thinking,

"So you want me to get over there and take it out." She finished,

"And cut yourself free. It sounds easier then it is." He bit his lip rolling toward her, " This would have been so much easier if we were younger." She pointed out turning over,

"I agree. After this I think I'm going to retire to a peaceful planet."

Their backs met, "Me too."

He pulled the knife out, "You better. I planned on taking you with me." She smiled facing the wall and he started cutting the rope slowly,

"And I will gladly come." He bit his lip again,

"I was hoping you'd marry me." She about cried,

"Of course I'll take your hand in marriage Leonard." He smiled and got free as one of the Spartans walked in not noticing them,

"I was hoping for that Allison." He stood up to the Spartan's surprise and punched him out and untied her, "You still got some fight in you." She said getting up and touching her wrists where she'd been tied up, "I'll get Caboose and Tucker." She nodded and bent down next to Tex,

"Hold tight Allison." She said pulling the rag out and she coughed, "I bet you weren't expecting to be saved by a couple of old timers."

She took off the blind fold and flipped her over, "It does surprise me as much as you'd expect." Tex said as she untied her,

"Why's that?"

Tex sat up and touched her wrists, "Because your me. I'm a major escape artist." Allison laughed and Caboose ran over,

"Where's Church one?" Tex looked at him,

"I'm not sure Caboose." Tex stood up as Tucker walked up wiping his tongue, "What's wrong Tucker?" He looked at Tex,

"That dumb rag tasted like grease!" Tex laughed as Allison did the same and the Director walked up,

"We need to split up and find Alpha. Caboose your with-" Allison gave him a nasty look, "Me and Tucker. Allison you'll go with Tex." They both nodded, "Me and them will go right and you guys go left." Tucker raised his hand, "What?" He lowered it,

"Why can't I go with the chicks?" Leonard clinched his teeth, "Bow chicka bow wow!" He bit his lip, "That's why!" Tucker shuddered and they ran out the door, "We'll meet back up at the hanger bay." They all nodded and Allison and Tex ran off as Leonard ran off with Caboose and Tucker,

"I'm going to save Church! After I save him Church will like me even more!" Tucker sighed,

"He hates you dude." Caboose laughed,

"Your silly Tucker." Tucker raised an eyebrow,

"What the hell that translated into in his head I'll never know." Leonard laughed,

"Me either."

--------------

"This is never going to work." Wash said wearing a knight outfit standing in front of a castle,

"Yes, it will!" He frowned back to where she was and she pushed him forward,

"I don't know why I listen to women." Wash mumbled stepping forward to the guards by the gate, and sighed, "I'm here to apply for a job as a knight." One turned to him with a frown then smiled,

"Go ahead." The gate opened and Wash looked at him confused and walked in, "Good luck! Your gonna need it." Wash mumbled something about women and their bright ideas and walked up to the door and it opened revealing a young entertainer with Blonde hair and Blue eyes with a wide smile, "Hello! I'm ye entertainer! Franklin Donut!" He squealed slightly and Wash walked in,

"Yeah yeah. I'm ye Agent Washington here to steal back my girlfriend's ship." Donut looked at him as he looked around frowning,

"Oh. Well the hanger is that way, but I don't think your suppose to do that."

Wash started walking in the direction, "And I'm also not suppose to ignore you, but I am." Donut followed him to the hanger door that required a code, "This is so not fair." Wash said looking at the panel,

"What's that fair knight?" Wash sighed,

"I'm not a knight and why its not fair is because this WHOLE town is old and looks like this lock were never invented, but of course the ONE door I need to get into is locked with one!" Donut crossed his arms across his unarmored chest,

"I can see your frustration with that." Wash hit the door,

"This just has to be some fucking crazy dream and I'm going to wake up on Lunar 834." Donut giggled girly,

"That's funny. A dream? That's dumb."

Wash put in a random code and it beeped, "Dammit. It just seems weird that a planet like this would have an old town like this in it."

Donut leaned against the door and started putting in a code, "Well you see after the Halo wars this planet was all, but destroyed by the cov. So the Spartans and.." Donut continued and Wash watched him put in the code not listening, "And that's why this town is medieval!" Wash backed away and so did Donut as the door opened,

"Yeah.. I got none of that. Squat."

Wash walked in and Donut followed him, "No, see we don't grow squash. The cov. Argued with our.." Wash ignored him as he spotted Virginia's ship,

"Thank you Franklin."

He looked at Wash as he walked to the ship, "But you didn't get to hear the part when the settlers killed the loins!"

Wash walked into the ship and Donut followed, "Please stop following me." Donut frowned,

"Now why so sour Washington?"

He started the ship up, "Please stop talking."

Wash shut the back, "Shouldn't you let the king know your leaving?" Wash clinched his teeth,

"NO!! And as much as it pains me to say it, your stuck with me Franklin." Donut smiled and squealed like an overly excited teenage girl and sat down,

"Yay! I've always want to.. What are we doing?" Wash grabbed his ears as he squealed,

"Saving some people from some Freelancers." Donut cocked his head,

"Freelancers? Like special ops guys?" Wash nodded,

"Correct, how'd you know? This town seems slightly.. Maybe really excluded from history." Donut crossed his arms,

"I fought in the Red vs. Blue wars and the team we were fighting had some wacky special ops girl on their team."

Wash flew the ship out to an open spot and landed it, "Know a name?"

They both walked out the back and stopped and waited for Jr., U and Virginia to meet them, "Tex I think." Wash looked at him,

"Tex?" He nodded, "Well I hope you liked her because that's one of the people we're saving." Donut rolled his eyes,

"She was okay. Not as much fun as the Yellow girl, but…." Wash spotted them coming over a hill, "Finally."

They walked up a few minutes later, "I see you have a hitch hiker." Virginia said looking at Donut,

"Hi! I'm Franklin Donut!" She laughed,

"Your last name is Donut?" He smiled,

"Yeah. This must be your girlfriend you told me about!" Donut said hitting Wash with his elbow and Wash grinded his teeth at him,

"You told him I was your girlfriend? How cute." She ruffled Wash's hair and he swatted her away,

"We can talk about this later." He walked inside and they followed, "Girlfriend." She mumbled walking next to him,

"I don't miss you if that's what you think." He said sternly and took off the knight suit in the cockpit revealing his armor underneath,

"You so do!" She said sitting in the pilots seat,

"No, I don't Nattily!"

He sat down in the co-pilot's seat, "Whatever you say." She said flirty and put on her headset tossing him his and he put it on, "So what's this ship look like?" He spun the chair to look out the windshield,

"I think that's a very childish question, Virginia." She frowned at him as Donut watched,

"Childish? I think that is a perfectly normal question." She spun her chair to look out the windshield also, "No, its not. I was looking for your ship, but did I ask you what it looked like? No." She bit her lip,

"Stop it you guys! Your worse then Simmons and Griff on a bad day!" Wash turned to him,

"AH! I remember hearing your name. You're the girly guy, right?" Donut smiled,

"No. I'm manly." Wash laughed and spun his chair back as they took off.

**End Episode Nine.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Episode Ten, Cursed Pilot.**_

_**Leonard, Tucker and Caboose were running down the hallways when Tucker spotted a map on the wall and stopped quickly. They ran past then came over, "Looks like a map guys. See here's the kitchen, the bathrooms and-" Leonard pointed at the cells, **_

"_**The cells are down this hall." Tucker nodded and they started running off again, **_

"_**I hope there isn't a security lock or something else hard." Tucker complain as they reached the cell to see Sister sitting inside with hologram Church standing with his arms crossed, **_

"_**CHURCH!!" Caboose ran strait into a shocking force field and fell to the ground shortly as everyone else watched clinching their teeth, **_

"_**Crap. Are you okay, Caboose?" Tucker asked bending down next to him, **_

"_**I feel dizzy and shaky." **_

_**Tucker ran over to Leonard, "Status report, Tucker." Tucker saluted him, **_

"_**Alive and dumb, Sir." Leonard nodded and walked over to a console, **_

'_**Thank you, Tucker." Tucker nodded, **_

"_**Anytime sir." **_

_**He pressed a few buttons, but nothing happened, "Lets try this one." He pressed it and an alarm sounded then he stopped it, "Not the right one." Tucker looked at him, **_

"_**You think so, Sir?" The Director crossed his arms, **_

"_**Don't get sarcastic." Tucker nodded as Caboose got up dusting off, "Hi, Church!" Church only rolled his holographic eyes, **_

"_**Lets see." Leonard looked at the console then shrugged, "I don't think you can deactivate it from here." Tucker sighed and tapped his foot, **_

"_**Looks like its up to the chicks then." The Director nodded.**_

_**--------------**_

"_**Maybe sector 6." Allison said looking at a map, **_

"_**No, sector 3." Allison turned to her, **_

"_**That's not fair! You only cut my number in half!" Tex snickered, **_

"_**I know. Lets just go to sector 3 since its first anyway." Allison gave in with a sigh and they took off running like Spartans, "Am I really this difficult?" Tex asked Allison as they turned a corner, **_

"_**I was about to ask you the same thing." They enter sector 3 and the alarm sounded from the Director, "What? Did I do that?" Tex asked stepping out just as it turned off and she smiled with a blush, **_

"_**That wasn't you." She paused, "LEONARD!" She bit her lip and walked in as Tex followed, **_

"_**Your Leonard or my Leonard?" Allison laughed, **_

"_**Mine, but I'm sure yours would have too." Tex laughed too, **_

"_**I bet your right." **_

_**Allison spotted a console an ran over, "It has a way to shut down cell shields, but it needs a password." Tex thought then held up one finger, **_

"_**Try SISTER." Allison put it in and it worked, **_

"_**Nice work. How'd you know it was that?" Tex smiled, **_

"_**A friend of mine told me she got laid by the leader of this group and that she was staying here with them." Allison raised an eyebrow, **_

"_**Nice guess." Tex nodded and they ran out to find the leader of the group standing in front of them, **_

"_**Where do you think your going young ladies?" They looked at each other, **_

"_**I was based off the most kick ass Freelancer in existence and we're both here. I'm sure we can take 'em." They looked at him, **_

"_**I bet we can." They started walking toward him and he started backing away slowly, **_

"_**Come on ladies." They backed him into a wall, "MOMMY!" He yelled as they started hitting him.**_

_**----------------**_

_**Caboose was sitting cross legged in front of the shield and Tucker and Leonard were talking when the shield went down, "Looks like they did it." Tucker pointed out as Church came out and Sister walked out, "Yep. I shoulda known not to doubt Allison." Leonard said walking over and Church turned to him, **_

"_**I'm going to get my body." He walked off toward the room, **_

"_**So now.. Sister?" Tucker said surprised and she ran over and hugged him, **_

"_**Tucker!" He hugged her back, **_

"_**What are you doing here, Baby?" **_

_**She stopped and pulled away, "You know the usual. Me and Tex had a girl talk earlier!" Tucker laughed, **_

"_**I was in there. I just didn't recognize your voice." She nodded, **_

"_**I see." **_

_**Leonard helped Caboose up, " Thank you Church!" Leonard sighed, **_

"_**No. I'm, Leonard." Caboose tilted his head, **_

"_**But your last name is, Church." The Director crossed his arms, **_

"_**That's about the only thing me and Church have in common. He may be based off my mind, but he's his own person. He's more like my brother." Caboose tilted his head some more, **_

"_**So you and Church are brothers?" He sighed face palming, "Yeah." **_

_**Then they heard screaming coming from the other side of the ship, "MOMMY!" They all went silent, "OH DEAR GOD!! PLEASE STOP!!" Tucker looked confused at the Director and he shrugged, "NOOO!!!!" Suddenly it went silent and Tex and Allison walked in, **_

"_**Hey guys." Tex said and walked in front of them and Allison walked over to Leonard smiling, **_

"_**I have a feeling these two are going to be great friends." Tucker pointed out and Church walked in, **_

"_**What was all that screaming?" Tex looked at him with a smirk, **_

"_**Me and Allison killed somebody." Church smiled at her and brushed some of her Red hair out of her face, "My little killer." She pushed his hand away, **_

"_**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now can we get to the cockpit and fly this thing to…. Where are we going?" Church looked at the Director, **_

"_**I just want to go to a nice, calm, barely known planet and retire. I guess it just depends where you guys want to go." Tex looked at Church, **_

"_**I know a great planet for you to retire." He crossed his arms again, **_

"_**You do?" She nodded and grabbed Church's hand and started pulling him, **_

"_**Lets go." They ran to the cockpit and Tex sat in the pilots seat, "Church can be my co-pilot." He looked at her confused and she tossed him the headset, "What are you waiting for? I need a co-pilot." He sat down putting on the headset and she grabbed the wheel, but it didn't change directions, "Not good." She struggled and pushed as hard as she could, but it still didn't change and he looked at her, **_

"_**What's wrong?" She leaned back in the seat, **_

"_**Dammit. Its set on autopilot." Church walked over, she stood up and he sat in her seat and tried to change the course; nothing happened, "Goddammit." He went back over to his seat and sat down as she sat in hers, "Lets see." Tex looked around the controls for an autopilot button and found it, "Ah ha." She pressed it, but it didn't turn off, "The button is stuck or something." Church walked over and held it down then let go and it turnoff, **_

"_**Done." He sat back down in his chair and she grabbed the wheel and sighed, "What's wrong?" She didn't look at him, **_

"_**Just a little nervous. I've crashed every single ship I've ever flown." Church looked out the windshield with a frown, **_

"_**You'll do fine."**_

_**---------------**_

"_**Your just jealous!" Virginia stated and Wash bit his tongue, **_

"_**Why the hell would I be jealous of a women who lives in a medieval town?" She giggled, **_

"_**Because you love it secretly!" Wash sighed, **_

"_**In your dreams." **_

_**She tightened her grip on the wheel as they exited the atmosphere, "So why'd you do it, Wash?" He turned to her, **_

"_**Do what?" She looked at him slightly then back out, **_

"_**Call me your girlfriend?" He leaned back in the co-pilot's seat, **_

"_**I'm not sure to tell you the truth." She smiled, **_

"_**Do you still like me or was it just an accident?" He thought for a moment, **_

"_**I'm not sure. Maybe time will tell." He looked out to space and she nodded, "Head toward the Freelancer Prison Base." She nodded again, **_

"_**I heard you got fired." He snickered, **_

"_**Fired is not a good word to describe it." She laughed, **_

"_**Whys that?" Wash bit his lip, **_

"_**Lets just say it wasn't the most pleasant way to get fired." She turned to him, **_

"_**You wanna talk about it? I'm open." Wash spun in his chair to face the petite women with Black hair and Green eyes, **_

"_**I'd prefer not to." She looked back out, **_

"_**Well feel free to if you want." He admired her for a moment, **_

"_**What have you been up to anyway?" She looked at him and admired him, **_

"_**Not much. I was sent to that planet to find out why they're so old." Wash laughed looking into her eyes, "Ask Franklin." She raised an eyebrow, **_

"_**Why?" He leaned back in his chair again, **_

"_**He knows." She put her hands on her hips, **_

"_**You mean to tell me I spent all those years on that dumb ass planet and he knew all along!?" Wash crossed his arms, **_

"_**Yep." She scoffed and spun back as Wash laughed.**_

_**--------------**_

_**Tex was holding tightly and nervously on the wheel and Church watched, "Calm down Tex. Your doing great." She didn't look at him, **_

"_**Shush. I'm just nervous." He shook his head, **_

"_**Are you sure that's it?" She sighed, "Well it still just freaks me out about the whole being an A.I. thing." He moved some of her hair out of her face, **_

"_**Its okay. It does me too." Tex sighed putting the coordinates in then turning on auto pilot and turning to him, **_

"_**It just seems, a bit weird. I don't think I'll ever get used to it." He sighed also leaning toward her, **_

"_**Me either." **_

_**Tex touched his forehead where he once had a cut that was almost gone, "Its almost healed." He pulled her arm into view, **_

"_**And so is yours." She looked at him as he looked at her arm then he looked at her, **_

"_**Good." She said quietly and he let go of her arm and she put it at her side, **_

"_**Yeah." **_

_**Then he went in for a kiss and Caboose walked in, "CHURCH!" They backed away and Church sighed, "What Caboose?" Caboose smiled, **_

"_**Tucker wanted me to ask you when we're going to be there!" Church closed his eyes and clinched his teeth, **_

"_**A couple hours Caboose." He jumped, **_

"_**Okay!" Caboose ran and Church turned to Tex and she looked out to space, **_

"_**Crap!" She hit the autopilot button, but it didn't turnoff and she held it, but nothing, **_

"_**What?" She grabbed the wheel and tried to change its course, **_

"_**We're totally screwed." He raised an eyebrow, **_

"_**Why?" Tex hit the wheel, **_

"_**This thing won't turn off auto pilot and it had the other coordinates locked in and I can't change it!" Church's eye twitched, **_

"_**You mean to tell me that we're heading strait for the UNSC Prison Base?" She turned to him an nodded, "Fuck." He cursed and they spotted Virginia's ship, **_

"_**Look." She pointed to it, **_

"_**I see it. Who's ship is that?" Tex looked closer, **_

"_**Agent Virginia's. I haven't seen her in years." Church looked at Tex with a tilted head, **_

"_**Wasn't she the chick that slept with Wash?" Tex nodded and turned on her headset, **_

"_**Come in Virginia. This is Agent Texas. Do not engage fire, I repeat, do not engage fire." They got no response and Tex pushed on the ear piece, "Virginia?"**_

_**--------------**_

"_**And that's why I never eat cheese." Donut finished and she sighed sitting her headset down, **_

"_**So why is that town so old?' Wash stood up sitting his headset down, **_

"_**I'm leaving." She looked at Wash, **_

"_**Why?" He walked out, **_

"_**I'm not in the mood to listen to another one of his stories." She laughed, **_

"_**Well it starts like this…" **_

_**Wash walked into the kitchen where Jr. was eating a sandwich and U was reading a magazine, "Get up U." He stood up and sat down his magazine, **_

"_**What?" Wash sighed and shook his head at the rookie, **_

"_**Get ready. We'll probably be there soon and we might have to fight." U nodded and picked up his rifle that was leaning against his chair and loaded it, **_

"_**I'm sorry about what I did that night when I was mocking you and stuff." Wash sighed and touched his shoulder, **_

"_**I know. Now lets get ready." U nodded and Wash loaded his battle rifle with a clip and Jr. watched them from near the counter, **_

"_**Blarg?" Wash looked at the little alien, **_

"_**Stay here Jr. its safer that way." Jr. lowered his head in disappointment, **_

"_**He understood that?" U asked in surprise and Wash shrugged and the ship rock, **_

"_**DAMMIT!!" Virginia yelled from the cockpit and Wash ran in, **_

"_**What's happening?" **_

_**She was clinching her teeth and holding tightly on the controls as she turned the ship quickly dodging bullets, "That damn ship over there is firing at us!" Wash ran to co-pilot's seat and sat down, **_

"_**I see it." He spotted the ship Tex and them were in and grabbed his steering wheel, "That's the ship we were going to board!" He announced and she turned on her headset, **_

"_**Stop firing! We're not a threat!" They got no response, **_

"_**These are times I really wished I was still on Lunar 834!" She laughed, **_

"_**And I wish I'd stayed in that medieval town!" **_

_**Wash turned on his headset, "This is Agent Washington. Stop firing!" Nothing, "Looks like they're not ready to make peace, David!" He sighed as they got hit and the ship rocked knocking Donut off his feet behind them, "Come on dammit!" Wash yelled and they got hit once more and one of the engines blew off sending them out of control and hurling toward a belt of asteroids, "Goddammit." Was the last thing Wash said as they almost hit an asteroid. Just barely missing it then they flew strait into a planet, **_

"_**Get ready!" Virginia yelled right before impact.**_

_**----------------**_

"_**Turn it off dammit!" Church yelled at Tex as the ship started firing at Wash and Virginia's ship, **_

"_**I can't asshole! Its programmed in!" Church hit the autopilot button forcefully, but it did nothing, **_

"_**This is just great!" He yelled then pushed her out of the chair and tried to control the steering wheel, "Get out of my way!" Tex watched as he tried to stop the autopilot with no luck, "Its.. Not.. Working.." He said forcefully then Virginia's engine got blown off and they went flying toward the belt of asteroids, "FUCK!!" He watched their ship crash then silently turned to Tex, **_

"_**Church I-" He got up and grabbed her by her shoulders and started shaking her, **_

"_**Do you even realize what kind of trouble you caused?!" Tex said nothing for a moment, **_

"_**I'm sorry! I had no idea!" He let go of her and threw the headset down as he walked out as she stood still as Tucker ran in, .**_

"_**What happened?" She stood up, **_

"_**I'll explain later." She walked away and Tucker raised an eyebrow.**_

_**End Episode Ten**_


	11. Chapter 11, Season Finally

Episode Eleven, Dear Chairmen. Season Finally.

Church was sitting in a room in the ship alone in silence when Tex walked in and sat down next to him on the bed. "I'm sorry Church." He looked at her. 

"Tex I. I just feel so, destroyed." She looked at him, confused and touched his back 

"Why's that?" Church frowned. 

"Because we were finally going to got to go back to earth and you turned on the autopilot. We're totally star-crossed." Tex sighed deeply. 

"I'm sorry." He shook his head. 

"I don't blame you. I'm just upset that every time I think I'm going to get to go back to earth, something always happens." Tex crossed her arms across her unarmored chest. 

"I know. I'm sorry again, but right now we need to get ready to face what the Chairmen is going to do when we get back to the UNSC Prison Base." Church nodded and she kissed him on the cheek. She walked to the cockpit to see the base approaching. "Oh boy, here we go." Tucker ran in to see it and look at Tex. 

"Are we going to fight?" Tex shook her head. 

"No. We can't fight off all of them." Tucker looked out as they landed and the back opened. 

"I agree." Then a large group of ops specialists boarded and ran into the room Church was in. 

"FREEZE!" Church raised his hands and one walked over. "This won't hurt one bit." The one nearest to him knocked him out and then the special ops cleared the path as the Chairmen walked in and saw him. 

"Good job. Find the others." They walked in more rooms, knocking out everyone they found. The Director came up behind the Chairmen. 

"Hello, Chairmen." He turned around to see Leonard. 

"Hello, Dear Director." Leonard snickered. "Hello, Dear Chairmen." The Chairmen crossed his arms. 

"Looks like, you lose, Director." Leonard smiled. 

"Lose what, Chairmen? I've done nothing. There are no laws against what you commit to yourself. Incase you're forgetting." The Chairmen snickered. 

"True. But if that kills other people, like Project Freelancer, there is." The Director snickered again. 

"Take me then, if you think you can prove something." He nodded. "I will… With pleasure." The Chairmen snapped his fingers and an op knocked out the Director.

----------------

Wash woke up and coughed, sitting up off his stomach to see a snowy terrain, with snow about six feet or more higher, except, where he was laying that was dented in from the crash. "Virginia!?" He yelled and heard nothing, but his voice echo and he sat up to feel pain in his stomach. he grabbed it to feel something jabbed in,. "Uh…" Wash pulled it out, clinching his teeth in pain and saw it was a piece of metal. "U!?" He heard nothing but the echo of his own voice again. "Jr.!?" He got nothing once more and leaned back against some rubble, in pain and grabbed his bleed stomach. "Ah.. Come on. Anybody!?" Wash was cold, bleeding, tired and in pain. "Come on!" He felt himself falling unconscious, but fought against the blackness, knowing he might be doomed if he didn't. "I'm hurt!" He felt weaker each time, until he fell out.

Virginia woke up shortly after Wash fell out again, to fell the rush of shock, pain and cold hit her as she sat up and looked around. 

"Sidewinder." She whispered softly, then stood up and walked over to Wash. "Wash?" She bent down to him as he laid unconscious, bleeding. "Wash?" She shook him, but he didn't come to and she walked around some more to see U, unconscious, bleeding even worse in the snow. "Utah?" She ran over to him, but he was out and she ran around franticly, but didn't find Junior or Donut. "Junior!? Donut!?" She heard nothing, but her voice echo, then she sprinted over to Wash. "Come on." She laid him down and tore of some of her shirt and used it to try to ease the bleeding. "Its going to be okay, Wash." He coughed while unconscious and blood started running out of his mouth and she checked for a pulse, to find nothing. "WASH! NO!!" She started giving him CPR fleetly. "Come on, Wash!" She checked, to find nothing again, she continued doing CPR again. "WASH!!"

------------------

"Isn't this wonderful, Director?" The Chairmen said, happily pacing the bars of his cell as he watched frowning. 

"No." Harry stopped in front of him. 

"You wouldn't think so, Dear Director." Leonard sat down on his bed. 

"You can't get me convicted, Harry." Harry laughed ominously. 

"Say what you want, but it won't save you or you're AI, will it?" Leonard narrowed his eyes. 

"What are you planning, Harry? Because I'm getting a feeling your not going to destroy them if I get convicted." The Chairmen snickered. "Your feelings are correct, but I'm not going to tell you what I'm going to do." Leonard ran over and grabbed the bars. 

"Don't you dare hurt them, Harry. They never asked for this." Harry laughed. 

"They didn't? They were created by you and based off your mind, and you made them by choice. So, why not ask yourself if they did?" The Chairmen walked away and Leonard watched him.

"I will, Harry. I will." The guards looked at the Director as he sat down.

-----------------

"Uh.." Church moaned waking up and the first thing he saw was Tex shaking him. 

"Church. Wake up." He opened his eyes completely and sat up. 

"Where the hell are we?" It looked like a cell, except it was all White and looked more like a mental hospital. 

"I'm not exactly sure. They knocked me out too." He stood up and dusted off as she stood up.

"Well that's just great." He looked out the window to see scientists. "Doesn't look good." He said, turning around to her as she stared at him with a strait face and her arms crossed. 

"I know." He walked over to her. 

"Now what?" She shrugged. 

"I'm not sure." He sighed and suddenly, a weird tool came out of the wall and over to him. He jumped, 

"What the hell!?" Tex gasped and backed away slightly. 

"What is that?" She asked and it turned into a drill like device that approached Church and he backed away into the wall. 

"Get the hell away from me!" It got closer and was about to drill, when Tex kicked it from the side and it turned to her. "Tex!" She ducked when it tried to drill her, then she kicked it again, braking it. A scientist ran to the window. 

"What the hell did you do that for!?" Tex faced him, holding her fists in a fighting position. 

"Your not going to use us as experiments." She stated boldly and he laughed. 

"You already are. We're studying your reactions to our tools." Tex looked to a corner to see a camera. 

"No, you're not!" Church yelled and Tex pointed to the camera and he looked. "Never mind. So what are you going to do to us?" Church asked and the man silently walked away. Tex sighed and lowered her fists to her sides. "Well this is just great!" He complain and sat down on his bed. 

"Don't remind me." Tex said, sitting on hers. 

"Are you okay Tex?" She turned to him. 

"Stop asking me that. You ask me that all the time!" He sighed shamefully and faced the white wall. 

"As much as you don't like it, Tex, we're the only people that can help each other." She looked at him. 

"I know."

-------------

"I don't like this place." Caboose said, looking at Tucker as he held onto the bars of their cell. 

"Shut up, Caboose." Caboose stood up and walked over to the bars and grabbed them. 

"What are you doing, Tucker?" Tucker turned to Caboose. 

"I have no idea anymore." Then a guard walked up. 

"Hey." Another one walked in. "Watch this dude." The first one said and the other one nodded. "Hey, Tucker?" He looked at him. 

"What?" He laughed and pushed Tucker down through the bars. "Ouch! Son of a bitch." Caboose looked at them. 

"That wasn't very nice." They laughed at Caboose and he helped Tucker up. 

"Thanks, Caboose." Tucker dusted off and Caboose turned to them. 

"You are mean people!" They laughed again. 

"And what are you going to do about it?" Caboose turned to Tucker and he shrugged. 

"I'm going to beat you up!" They laughed once more and Caboose looked at Tucker as he shook his head. "If I can't beat you up, I will make you beat up yourselves!" They exchanged glances. 

"How?" Suddenly Caboose turned into a hologram and possessed the guard that knocked down Tucker. 

"He's an A.I. too?" The other guard said as Caboose made the guy beat himself up, then switched to the other guy and Tucker watched with a gaping mouth. 

"Oh my god, Caboose?" Caboose got out of the guys body after he was unconscious. 

"What, Tucker?" Tucker pointed to Caboose's body and he possessed it. 

"You're an A.I.?"

------------

Tex and Church were sitting silently when a scientist walked up to the glass. "They look ready, Sir." Then the Chairmen walked up to the window and Tex stood up and walked to the glass and started hitting it. 

"Let me out!!!" He laughed. 

"Hold tight, Darling." She hit it harder. 

"I said, let me out!" The Chairmen snickered. 

"Is the, SUBJECT, ready?" Harry asked, walking away and the scientist followed him over to a console. 

"I'm not completely sure." Harry pressed a button and another cell lit up, he walked to the window. 

"I'm sure he is. Are you ready to feed your undying hungry.. Maine?" He looked inside to see Maine tied up in a straitjacket inside. Then he walked to the window. 

"Bring them! Now!" The Chairmen laughed and shook his head. 

"No, no, Maine. First you must tell us where the other AI are." Maine frowned. 

"In my armor." Harry nodded and motioned for someone to go get his armor and one ran off. 

"We'll see, won't we?" He came back and handed him the part of his suit that had the AI slots. "Lets take a look." He found all of them intact. "Very nice, but may I ask how they survived the EMP launch?" Maine snickered. 

"I took Agent Virginia's armor ability, that allowed her and anything on her armor survive an EMP launch. It's that simple." The Chairmen snickered. 

"Very nice, but you won't be getting the Alpha, Maine." Maine frowned. 

"You dirty liar!" He laughed. 

"You believed me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to have some of my scientists waiting to fit the AI back together and make the Alpha whole again." Maine watched him until he turned off the light in his cell then walked over to the console. "Do it." He ordered and the scientist smiled and pushed some buttons.

Tex was once again, sitting on her bed, when a tool came out of the wall again that looked more like a hand. They turned to it 

"Hold still." A male, robotic voice said and they back as far away from it as possible. 

"If I get destroyed, Church, I want you to know: I love you." Church looked at her as it came closer to her and another hand like device came out and held Church still as the other one cornered her. 

"I love you, Tex!" He yelled desperately and it looked like it was about to grab her. But it pulled her hologram out instead and it pulled her into a the hole it came out of as she reached for Church. "TEX!!" The other one then pulled him in.

**End Episode Eleven And Season One.**


End file.
